Judging a Book by it's Cover
by OsnapitzGiGiAri
Summary: Cat is just a little 10 year old who has been through a lot, living with her brother Glitch and his friend Mo sometimes can have it's advantages. Glitch doesn't understand her, but Cat is about to change that.
1. Chapter 1

**I realize that I have too many stories that need to be updated so I'm going to delete a few of them, Stuck in a classroom and Disaster of a life friend will be deleted, no one really took an interest in those. Plus, I want to use the name Cat in this story. Whatchu Gonna Do? Will be updated ASAP, but considering one of my BIG stories is done which is Fresh Start, I think I might start another one c: P.S I also seem to have a fetish with red velvet hair lol. Enjoy! **

Cat was sitting on top of the monkey bars at the playground, alone with no one around. She had brown hair, was wearing sky blue pants with a white loose top. Cat's real name was Caterina but she likes going by Cat.

**Cat's P.O.V **

It's been four years ever since my mother and father died in that car crash, and ever since then my life has changed completely. I'm living with my brother Glitch and his friend Mo. I prefer to call Mo my brother too considering he is like a brother to me. We live in a small apartment, I'm 10 years old and I have to deal with a lot. Especially Glitch, he hates me. Mo really doesn't care; he is just the leader of the whole house. I'm alone, basically. I have a lot of friends, and a lot of bullies… But the point is I have one really good friend that I can trust and her name is Shelly. I come to the park almost every day to think. It's peaceful and nice; I can tune out the whole world and be in my own little one. Where everything is a lot better than the real world.

**End of P.O.V **

Cat was looking at the fields passed the park, the beauty of it all. That beauty was interrupted by Cat's phone vibrating in her pocket. Cat got a text from Glitch. It read: **Where are you? Come home, it's getting late. – Glitch. **Cat rolled her eyes and stuffed the phone back in her pocket and started her way home. It took about 15 minutes to get from the park to Cat's house. Cat walked into her apartment, finding Mo in the kitchen preparing dinner. Glitch was nowhere in sight. "Let me guess, TV dinner again?" Cat asked sarcastically. Mo down at Cat who was climbing on a chair. "Ha-ha, very funny. No, tonight I'm making pasta with sauce." Mo said. "YAY! I love pasta!" Cat said cheerfully.

"I know you do, now go get washed up because I don't want yo hands dirty from dat park. While you're at it, go get yo brother, he's in his room." Mo said.

Cat nodded and went down the hallway to the bathroom to go wash her hands. She went into the bathroom and turned on the water. She squirted some hand soap into her hands, it was pomegranate red. Cat loved the color red, she likes the rainbow but red is one of her favorites. Cat dried her hands and went to go get Glitch in his room. Cat opened the door to find her brother laying down on his bed with his headphones on high rocking out to music. "Glitch!" Cat yelled. Glitch didn't answer, he could hear her. Cat got annoyed and ripped the headphones off of Glitch's head. "Yo! What was that for?" Glitch asked as he jumped from the surprise visit from Cat. "Mo wants you, dinner is almost ready." Cat said. "Fine, but don't rip my headphones off my head again!" Glitch said.

"You don't tell me what to do…" Cat smarted off.

"Uh, I'm older than you, and when I don't want you to do something, you aren't going to do it. Got it?" Glitch asked.

"Whatever tickles your peach, now let's go!" Cat said.

Glitch rolled his eyes and followed Cat out to the kitchen for dinner. Glitch didn't like Cat's childness.

**Glitch's P.O.V**

I was 10 when my parents died, and now I'm 14. I guess I got used to the fact that my parents are gone, but I still miss them. Life will never be the same for me, or Cat. Cat gets on my nerves; people are ALWAYS telling me that "She's just 10" and "You were like that when you were ten" BLAH BLAH BLAH! I was a little kid, but now I've matured. Anyways, Cat was attached to my mom and when she died Cat isn't as "peaceful" as she was. Cat's always making up some stupid reason on why she acts the way she does. Whatever, I don't care. I get to live with my buddy Mo, I guess having to accept that I lost my parents is a part of growing up. But I'm not sure that I'm going to accept it real easily…

**End of P.O.V **

Glitch and Cat went to the kitchen where their dinner was done. They sat down at the table with Mo. "So, did y'all have a good day at school?" Mo asked. Glitch nodded.

"It was great, in dance class, one of the kids kicked Mr. Mitchell in nuts!" Glitch said. Mo laughed. Cat didn't respond to Mo's question or Glitch's answer, she just looked down at her plate of pasta with red sauce. Mo noticed Cat's lack of reaction, which made him suspicious. "What about you, Cat? Did anythin happen at school?" Mo asked. Cat just shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it." Cat said taking the first bite of her dinner. "Okay then." Mo said. Glitch raised one eyebrow at Cat, not saying a word. Then, Glitch just continued eating.

After dinner, Cat went to her room and so did Glitch. Mo hung out on the couch watching what Cat liked to call "The Boob Toob." Mo lives on the MTV channel. Cat was chilling on her bed. She was playing with a panda key chain, spinning it. Cat got really bored and decided to turn on the TV and put a movie on. Cat was looking through her movies to see which one she was in the mood for. All of those movies were colorful and happy. She scanned through movie after movie, Surf's Up, Rio, Despicable Me, but none of them did Cat take an interest in right now. Cat passed movie after movie, until she came across one of her favorites. School Of Rock, Cat smiled down at the DVD and put it in her DVD player and turned on her TV. Cat loved Jack Black, she thought he was an inspiration and one of the funniest people on earth. As the movie started, Cat heard her name being called by Mo. "CAT!" Mo yelled. "Ugh, COMING!" Cat yelled back. Cat got up and ran out to the living room. "What?" Cat asked. Mo was flopped on the couch with the phone in his hand. "Someone on da phone to talk to yah." Mo said handing the phone over to Cat. Cat took the phone and held it up to her ear. "Hello?" Cat asked.

"Hey, can you talk?" The voice said. It was Cat's friend Shelly. "Um yeah, hold on." Cat said. Cat ran back to her room and shut the door.

"What's up?" Cat asked.

"Nothing much, I just have to ask you a quick question and then I have to go." Shelly said.

"Sure, go ahead." Cat said.

"Can I sleepover tonight?" Shelly asked.

"Why?" Cat asked.

"Because my mom has to go to work and you know my dad is on a business trip." Shelly said.

"Let me go ask Mo." Cat said putting the phone down on her bed. Cat ran to the living room. "Mo, can Shelly sleepover tonight?" Cat asked. Mo flung right up from his flopped position. "WHAT CRACK YOU SMOKIN?" Mo asked. "I DON'T SMOKE! Look in Glitch's room before you criticize the one who's clean!" Cat said. "WHAT!" Mo screamed. Cat laughed until her face turned red. "HAHAHAHA! I'M KIDDING!" Cat said. "YOU BETTA BE, ANYWAYS… why does she need to sleepover?" Mo asked. "Her mom needs to go to work." Cat said.

"At 10 at night? Nah I can't, sorry." Mo said.

"Okay, well I'm going back to my room. Bye!" Cat said.

"Bye." Mo said.

Cat ran back to her room and picked the phone up off her bed. "Hey, Mo said no. Sorry, I'll see you at school tomorrow though. Bye!" Cat said.

"Bye." Shelly said.

Cat hung up the phone, and got back to watching her movie.

**Next day.**

Cat woke up early and got ready for school, she normally wears really old or dorky clothes. Mo can't afford to shop everywhere else. Cat doesn't mind, she understands, and frankly she likes some of the clothes. Once Cat got her breakfast and ate, she had some time left to watch TV considering Mo was already at the underground station. That being said, Mo left Glitch and Cat alone at home until they both went to school. Glitch came out all ready for school and saw Cat sitting on the couch. "What are you doing?" Glitch asked.

"Watching TV." Cat responded.

"Well you're supposed to be getting ready for school, not watching TV." Glitch said.

"I am ready for school, I have a little more time before I have to go so I thought I could watch some TV." Cat said.

"Well, it's almost 8 so you should go now. Or else you will be late." Glitch said.

"I'm not going to be late, I know my timing." Cat said.

"Dude, go now." Glitch demanded.

"Who made YOU the boss?" Cat asked with her arms folded.

"Mo said when he is gone I'm in charge, and… do you see Mo around? No? Which means I am the boss, now go to school." Glitch said. Cat rolled her eyes and got her backpack. "Bye." Cat said before leaving. Glitch waved at her. Cat had a feeling that Glitch hated her by the way he treated her, but also that's what brothers are like.

Cat was walking to school, like she does every day. Cat had a cell phone for safety, and also personal reasons if she wants to use it for that. Cat had a lot of friends at school, but a lot of bullies as well. They would pick on her for the way she dressed or acted.

**Cat's P.O.V**

Another day at school and I'm probably going to be harassed by the SAME girl again. Her name is Lindsey Thompson and I hate her with a passion. She is one of those preppy, naggy, popular blondes that picks on everyone that isn't "better" than her. Oh well, at least I can see Shelly today. Mo thinks she is creepy, but everyone thinks that. No one knows her like I do though.

**End of P.O.V**

Glitch was at school in his dance class, hanging out with his friends. "Dude, oh my god I can't believe my mom took away my iPod. Sucks, she is so annoying!" One of the kids said. "REALLY? You don't know what annoying is until you have met my little sister! She's a pain!" Glitch said. "Dude, serious how many times do I have to tell you…? LITTLE SISTERS ARE LIKE THAT! She is also TEN, she is in THAT stage." One of his friends said. Glitch just rolled his eyes and ignored it.

**Glitch's P.O.V**

I'm at school now, finally. I hate it when Cat is defiant and won't do what I say. And my friends don't know that half of it! Ugh I wish someone would actually UNDERDSTAND what I have to go through. Mo doesn't care, he thinks that Cat's smart remarks are funny. I just hope this isn't another long day of listening to the same people with their same dumb opinion.

**End of P.O.V**

Cat met up with Shelly in the front of the school. Shelly was wearing a black top, with a black fluffy skirt, black and white striped knee socks, black converse, and black eyeliner. Shelly dyed her hair black, people call her emo but she doesn't care, neither does Cat. "Hey Cat!" Shelly said. "Hi Shelly, let's get to class." Cat said. Both girls walked to class.

Afterschool, Cat was walking out of her school, alone. Cat heard whimpering from around the corner, she followed the noise to see what it was. Once she came around, she found a girl sitting on a bench crying. She had really curly hair and she is wearing overalls with a striped shirt under it. She was wearing loafers and had big Urkel glasses on. "Hello?" Cat said. The girl jumped from the surprise presence of Cat. "What do you want? I don't have any more lunch money I swear!" The girl said frightened. This made Cat even more curious about the girl.

"No, I don't want your money. Why are you crying?" Cat asked.

"Nobody likes me, I'm always alone here and I have no friends. My name is Bonnie by the way." Bonnie said.

"Well Hi Bonnie, I'm…" Cat said.

"Cat, I know who you are. You are talked a lot about around." Bonnie interrupted. This confused Cat, this girl seems to know who she is but Cat doesn't know a thing about Bonnie.

"Oh well, maybe some people would hang out with you if you didn't hangout alone on the side of the school." Cat said.

"I've tried talking to people, but they don't want to talk to me. I mean, who would want to be friends with ME?" Bonnie said standing up.

"I'll be your friend. And maybe you need a makeover, why don't you come with me. I'll give you one." Cat offered.

"Really? You'll give me one?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure, I'm REALLY good at them. Here come with me and I'll get some of my makeup from my locker and we can go over your house." Cat said.

"Okay! Thank you so much!" Bonnie thanked.

"No problem, now let's go." Cat said.

Once Bonnie and Cat got the makeup, they headed off to Bonnie's house. Bonnie's house was very southern style. "So this is my house, it's not much but… it's a house. C'mon, let's go up to my room." Bonnie said. They walked into her room, it was very plain but it had weird stuff in it. "Let me show you something." Bonnie said. Cat walked with Bonnie, there was an attic in her room. Bonnie got a large stick and poked the door open, a latter fell out. "Come with me." Bonnie said as she started to climb the latter. Once they got up, Bonnie turned on the light. Everywhere was gift cards, hundreds and hundreds of them. "Whoa, what do you have all these for?" Cat asked.

"Well, I collected them because I liked the pretty graphics on them. None of them have been used." Bonnie said. Cat thought it was a little weird, but she didn't care. They went back down to Bonnie's room and started the makeover.

Once Cat was done with the makeup, she gave Bonnie a mirror. "What do you think?" Cat asked. "Oh my gosh, I look beautiful!" Bonnie said. Oh boy, was that true. Cat did Bonnie's makeup which made her look stunning. "Just one more thing…" Cat said. Cat removed the glasses from Bonnie's face. "But…Cat I can't see without my glasses." Bonnie said. "I know, but here. Take these." Cat said. Cat handed Bonnie a box of contacts. "And you just happen to have a box of contacts in your makeup kit?" Bonnie asked. "Ha-ha. Yeah, just have them. I'm happy that you like your makeover." Cat said. "Like it? I LOVE IT! I don't know how I can repay you!" Bonnie said.

"WAIT, maybe I do…" Bonnie said.

"You don't have to pay me back." Cat said.

"No, I insist! I want you to have all my gift cards." Bonnie said.

"What? No, seriously you don't owe me a thing." Cat said.

"No please, they are just going to sit up in my attic forever. I really want you to take them." Bonnie said.

"Are you sure? That's kind of a lot of gift cards." Cat said.

"I don't care, you gave me a makeover. Here I will get you some trash bags." Bonnie said.

**Later that day. **

Cat came home with a bunch of black trash bags in her hands. "Whoa, what have you got there young one? Bodies?" Mo joked. "Actually, no. Out of all things these bags are full of gift cards." Cat said.

"Gift cards? Where did you get all those?" Mo asked.

"This strange girl asked me for a makeover and she had like a collection of gift cards and this is how she repaid me." Cat said.

"Um, okay. Strange girl…" Mo said.

"Trust me, I know. Anyways, can you keep this a secret from Glitch? I don't want him to know." Cat asked.

"Oh geez, I don't know Cat. Glitch is my homie…" Mo said. Cat rolled her eyes.

"I knew you were going to say that." Cat said. Cat reached into her pocket and pulled out a gift card to Swag- R- Us. She tossed it to Mo. "That's a 50 dollar gift card to your favorite store, will THAT keep your mouth shut?" Cat asked. Mo smiled and put the gift card in his pocket. "You got yourself a deal, but I would put those in your room quickly before Glitch get's back from the mall." Mo said. Cat picked the bags back up and ran to her room. "Wait… did she just bribe me? I've taught her well…" Mo said to himself.

Glitch came home just before Cat could get caught with the bags. Cat ran out and sat next to Mo on the couch. "Hey Glitch, how goes it?" Cat asked. Glitch raised one eyebrow. "Good?" Glitch said. Cat sighed with relief from hiding the gift cards from Glitch. There is a reason why she doesn't want him to know, Glitch would steal all his favorite store gift cards. "Yo Cat, it's 10. Time for you to go to bed." Mo said. Cat sighed and slumped to bed. Tomorrow after school, she is going to do some stuff with Shelly. Plus, Glitch's birthday is coming up, and now she had some gifts to give him.

**FIRST CHAPTER IS DONE! Glitch seems like a butthead but later in the story you won't think that ;D Sorry about all the hate on the last chapter of Fresh Start. I promise this story is going somewhere, you all are going to love it c: **


	2. Chapter 2 It's a little sad

**This story I hope will go far, I really want people to like it :D tell me ALL your ideas, I love hearing opinions from other people c: enjoy the second chapter! :D **

Cat woke up the next day; it was a Wednesday which is a half day for school. Cat likes Wednesdays because she could always hangout at the park or hangout in her room or with Shelly. Cat was in a really good mood this morning, Cat is normally happy; she just acts like a real child to Glitch. She sat up on her bed and looked down at the black trash bags. "Cat?" Glitch asked. Once Cat heard Glitch's voice, she quickly jumped out of bed and stuffed the trash bags in her closet, stacking them on top of each other. Right when she closed her closet door, Glitch opened her bedroom door. "You awake? I've been calling you for like 10 minutes now." Glitch said.

"Sorry, I just woke up. Let me get dressed and I'll be right out." Cat said. Glitch nodded and shut the door. With a sigh of relief, Cat opened her closet door as the bags fell out. "Ugh! I've got to organize these before Glitch catches them!" Cat said to herself. She thought she would get dressed and ready for everything and whatever time she has left she will organize the gift cards. Cat slipped on a floral dress, brushed her brown curls, slipped on white shoes, and gathered her homework and supplies and put it in her backpack. Cat put her backpack by the front door and then ran back to her room. She had about 45 more minutes left before she had to leave for school, which was a perfect time. Cat got right to work and dumped all the gift cards out on the floor. She put the different ones for different stores in different piles. The Forever 21 cards in one pile, Hot Topic cards in another, guy stores and stuff like that in another, etc.

Once Cat sorted all the gift cards, she went into her closet and picked up a thick empty photo album. Cat could fit about four cards in one picture slot. She sorted and sorted, once she was on the last pile she had 15 minutes left. Cat heard a knock on the door. "Cat, open the door." Glitch said. Cat felt like her heart stopped, she had to think quickly. "Okay, I'll be right there." Cat said. She got up and opened the door wide enough to put her head through. "Yes?" Cat asked. "Um, why is your head… never mind. Just get ready, you've got like 10 minutes left." Glitch warned Cat. Cat nodded. "I know… I've got a clock." Cat said, and then she shut the door. Glitch was confused and curious on what was going on with Cat. He forgot about Cat and started thinking about how he had to get ready for school.

Cat got all the gift cards in the photo album, with a remaining time of 5 minutes left before she had to leave. Cat ran out her room and ran to the front door to grab her backpack. "So… I see you don't want to be late today, huh?" Glitch said sarcastically. Cat rolled her eyes, she wasn't going to let Glitch's smart remarks get to her, but she couldn't help herself for this open opportunity. "I wasn't _going _to be _late _at all. If you want to talk about being late then maybe we should take a look at your 5th grade absenteeism chart." Cat said. Glitch was shocked at her smart remark. Cat left with a sigh-oh-naira to go to school.

**Cat's P.O.V**

This morning was a heart attack just WAITING to happen. Luckily, I got all those gift cards in the album before Glitch could see them. I'm so sick and tired of Glitch trying to control EVERYTHING in my life. Mo is the oldest, and I don't care if "_When Mo isn't here, Glitch will be in charge" _is a rule. It's not one I'm going to follow at least. Also, the smart remark at Glitch, yeah, I just had to. I am so sick of him always saying that "I'm going to be late." When he was late, no one yelled at him so…

Anyways, today I have a lot of plans for after school with Shelly. Today we are going SHOPPING! That is, after we run our first errand.

**End of P.O.V **

Afterschool, Shelly and Cat were down in the woods, looking for a particular place. Climbing over rocks, pushing passed bushes, scraps and cuts were worth it for what they were looking for. Once they got through all the forest "adventures" they finally reached where they needed to be. Cat pulled some vines away and passed those vines led to a tree house, not a normally size tree house though. This one was MUCH bigger. Cat and Shelly ran to their tree house, Cat and Shelly had made this a few years ago. They needed a place where they can hide and talk. Cat climbed up the rope to get to the top of the tree house. The tree house even had a little porch. "Ah, this reminds me of when we first built this tree house, we were like 6 or 7." Shelly pointed out. Cat laughed at that statement. "Ha-ha, yeah. It's been a really long time, this place holds so many memories." Cat said.

"Yeah… does it ever bother you that you don't have parents? I mean, if you don't want to talk about it I understand but, do you ever miss them?" Shelly asked.

Cat's smile slowly went away. She looked down from the wooden porch onto the grass, gazing at the flowers below. "Of course I miss them, they are my parents. Life is never going to be the same for me, it will always be different. But I guess I'm going to have to accept the fact that they are gone, I really have no choice now. They aren't ever coming back, and I guess I'm going to have to deal with that…" Cat said. Shelly felt bad for bringing it up, she knew it hurt Cat but she didn't mean to hurt her even worse. "But, it's all over now. C'mon, this will always be OUR place, as best friends. Now let's go to my house real quick." Cat said.

Shelly and Cat came in the house and found Mo sitting on the couch, as always. "Hey Mo, can I go to the mall with Shelly?" Cat asked.

"Are you taking your phone?" Mo asked.

"Of course." Cat answered.

"Are you taking my money?" Mo asked.

"Nope." Cat answered.

"Fine with me then, just text me when you get there and when you leave." Mo said.

Cat nodded and went to her room to go get gift cards, leaving Shelly and Mo alone.

"Um, hi…" Mo said.

"Hi." Shelly said in a really soft voice.

"So…um, how you doing?" Mo asked.

"Good, you?" Shelly asked.

"Fine, fine…just um, doing the usual." Mo said.

"Cool." Shelly said.

Mo seemed nervous around Shelly, Shelly had a feeling Mo didn't like her. Cat came out of her room with a purse. "You ready?" Cat asked. Shelly nodded. "Um wait, before you go I need to talk to you in private real quick." Mo said. Cat nodded. "Shelly wait outside for me, okay?" Cat asked. Shelly nodded and went outside.

"I DO NOT LIKE DAT GIRL." Mo said.

"What, why?" Cat asked.

"SHE CREEPY YO, DO YOU SEE THE WAY SHE DRESSES? Look, don't let her suck you in to anythin' you don't wanna do okay?" Mo asked.

"Shelly wouldn't do that, she isn't a bad kid." Cat said.

Mo rolled his eyes and shooed Cat out the door. "Run along now, young munchkin. Do you remember what I said if someone offers you drugs?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, say my lungs would get blacker than my brother if I smoked that." Cat answered.

"Good girl, run along young grasshopper. I've taught you well." Mo said. Cat left with Shelly to go to the mall.

Cat wanted to buy some new clothes that really expressed her, and get rid of all the old dorky clothes. They went to Forever 21 to shop. "This is boring." Shelly said. Cat rolled her eyes. "You are supposed to be helping me!" Cat said.

"Yeah but all these happy colors are making me sick." Shelly said.

Cat pulled a gift card for Hot Topic out of her purse. "Here, take this. Now are you happy?" Cat asked with a smile. Shelly was happy as a clam. She walked over to a floral t-shirt and put it against Cat. "This one would look pretty on you…" Shelly said. Cat laughed.

After they were done shopping at the mall, Mo called Cat right when they got out of the mall. "Hello?" Cat said answering the phone.

"Hey you need to come meet me and Glitch real quick we are parked in the front of the mall." Mo said. Cat looked around and saw Glitch waving like an idiot from the car. "Yeah I see you." Cat said hanging up the phone. Cat and Shelly walked over to the car. "Yeah?" Cat asked as Glitch rolled down the window. "Hey, we need you guys to hang out for a little while out of the house; me and Mo are going for a dance battle. Put your bags in the back of the car. Keep your phone with you." Glitch said. Cat piled her bags into the backseat. "We gotta go now, love yah see yah later." Glitch said. The boys drove off leaving the girls alone. Cat and Shelly decided to take a walk, they talked and walked around. Once they hit an alley, Shelly's phone was buzzing. She was getting a bunch of texts. "Um, I gotta go. I'll see you around." Shelly said, and then ran off without waiting for an answer from Cat. Cat instantly got bored being all alone. She decided to wait in the park. Cat lied down on a bench; she was tired from a bunch of stuff today. She started to slowly close her eyes and drift away to sleep.

A few hours later, Cat woke up to her ringtone of her phone. Shelly was calling, Cat picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Cat said.

"Cat, you need to help me. Some gang beat me up, I'll explain everything later. Meet me by 49th street crosswalk." Shelly said then hanging up the phone.

Cat was worried instantly and jumped up and started running to her destination. Once running wasn't making good progress she started to sprint. Cat wanted to make sure her friend was okay.

Once she got to 49th crosswalk, she looked all around for Shelly. Once a few people moved from across the crosswalk, Cat say Shelly. Shelly had a black eye with a cut around the bottom of her left eye, her knee sock was ripped, and her shirt was too. Shelly saw Cat and started to smile, even though her body was sore and in pain, it still felt good for Shelly to see her best friend across the street. When the sign changed for her to walk, Shelly ran across the street to get to Cat, but right when she was running, a truck whipped around the corner and hit Shelly head on. The truck swung into 3 other cars, Shelly was nowhere to be seen. Cat was scared and shocked. "SHELLY!" Cat yelled. Cat ran into the street next to the accident, cops were coming around corners. "BACK AWAY KID." A cop yelled at Cat. Cat listened to the cop and backed away. Her eyes started to fill with tears, she dialed Shelly's mom's number. "Yes?" Shelly's Mom said.

"Hello, Mrs. Johnson. I need you to come to 49th street, Shelly was just hit by a car…" Cat said.

**WHOA! Okay, so this is END of chapter 2 ;D keepin you in suspense, poor Cat :'c **


	3. Chapter 3 Can't change the way it is

**Updated again :D Thanks for all the positive reviews! It really makes me happy c: well let's see what surprises I've put in this chapter ;o **

"WHAT? What do you mean she's been hit by a car? Cat, what's happening?" Shelly's mom asked.

"You need to come here it's too much to explain!" Cat said. Cat hung up the phone; she was trying to hold all her tears back. It was hard, she just saw her best friend get hit by 4 cars, and she needed to know if Shelly was okay.

A few minutes later, Shelly's mom parked in a parking spot and jumped out of the car. She ran towards Cat who was standing down the sidewalk.

"CAT! Are you okay? What's wrong? Tell me it all!" Shelly's mom said. Cat didn't speak, instead she pointed behind Shelly's mom towards the accident. Shelly's mom turned around and looked towards the accident. Mrs. Johnsons face was in shock. "Shelly got hit by those cars; they took her to the hospital. I'm not sure what's happening now." Cat said. Mrs. Johnson was still in shock, but she managed to break her loss of emotion. "Cat, we need to go to the hospital, I'll explain to your brothers that you were with me." Mrs. Johnson said. Cat and Mrs. Johnson ran to the car and drove to the hospital.

At the hospital, Mrs. Johnson ran up to the check-in center. "Hello, my daughter was in an accident and she was drove here by an ambulance." Mrs. Johnson quickly said.

"Calm down, Ma'am. I need your daughter's first and last name." The lady at the check-in window said.

"Shelly Johnson. I'm her mother, Charlene Johnson." Mrs. Johnson said.

"Alright ma'am, let me search up your daughter in the computer to see what room she is in and see if I can get any information on her right now." The lady said.

"Thank you." Mrs. Johnson said. Cat stayed quiet, she knew it was rude to talk and that Shelly's mom was in a bad situation right now. But Cat wasn't really feeling anything, she was in total shock. It was all so surreal to her.

"Ma'am, your daughter is in room 315 and she just got back from her check-up from the doctor. His name is Dr. Peterson and he should be able to provide you with further information." The lady said.

"Thank you so much for all your help. Come on Cat, let's go." Mrs. Johnson said.

Cat and Mrs. Johnson ran to the elevator and got it. Cat pressed the "3" button. Cat kind of side looked Shelly's mom. Cat noticed Shelly's mom couldn't keep still and she was anxious. Cat was still silent, not saying a word.

They hit floor three in ran to Shelly's room. The doctor was just coming out of Shelly's room. "Hello, hello doctor. I'm Shelly's mother, do you know anything that's wrong with her? I mean, can you tell us ANYTHING?" Mrs. Johnson said.

"Well, let me explain everything that's happened to your daughter." Dr. Peterson said.

"Cat, go sit down and wait sweetie. I'll be right back." Mrs. Johnson said. Cat nodded and went to go sit down.

**Cat's P.O.V**

I'm sitting in the hospital after watching my best friend get hit by a car. So far I don't know anything, but I'm not sure that I want to. If anything really bad happened to her, I wouldn't know what to do. I want her to be okay with just minor injuries. Nothing major, but considering the accident was huge, I don't think I'm going to get what I want this time.

**End of P.O.V**

"So here in Shelly's x-rays you can see that she shattered her right arm, broke her left leg, fractured her skull, and she had a concussion. I'm sorry to say this, but this damage was so hard on her tiny body, she couldn't fight the damages and there was nothing we could do. Shelly has passed away." The doctor said. Mrs. Johnson grabbed on to her chest and covered her mouth. She started to cry as she heard the news. She mumbled through the tears "Shelly, my baby." and advanced into sobbing. Cat knew something was wrong when she saw Shelly's mom crying. There is only one reason why Shelly's mom would cry like that, and Cat knew it. Cat got up and walked towards the doctor and Shelly's mom.

"Is my friend dead?" Cat asked with her voice breaking.

The doctor nodded. Cat's breaking voice turned into tears. "She can't be dead, she can't be! There has to be something you can do! ANYTHING!" Cat said.

"We've tried everything, I'm sorry." The doctor said.

"Sweetie it'll be okay." Mrs. Johnson said crying.

"No it won't!" Cat yelled.

"Do you want some water?" The doctor asked. Mrs. Johnson nodded.

"I don't want any water! I want my best friend back!" Cat said crying.

"Sweetie, I know this is a hard time for you and I know Shelly was your best friend. Would you like me to drive you home?" Mrs. Johnson asked trying not to sob anymore. Cat shook her head. "No thank you, you are going through a worse time than I am. I'm sorry about Shelly, I'll go home. I will talk to you later. Goodbye." Cat said leaving the room.

**Cat's P.O.V**

My best friend in the whole wide world is…dead. I'll never see her again. I have a pain in my chest, I can barely breathe and I'm walking home. I don't know what to feel other than sadness and depression. I can't stop the tears, when I try to stop thinking about it, it hurts too much. I don't know how I will ever deal with this; I don't want to face reality. My life is a total disaster, and I don't think it's going to get any better from here. I'm not letting my brothers know that Shelly died, too many questions will be asked and I just don't want to cause any stress. I'm keeping this to myself. I'll suffer with this by myself.

**End of P.O.V**

Cat walked through the front door and saw Mo and Glitch sitting on the couch. TV was off, and Mo and Glitch both looked mad.

"Where were you?" Mo asked. Cat didn't answer; she just looked down at the floor. "I asked you a question Cat, I'm up here. Stop staring at the floor and tell me what happened. NOW!" Mo yelled.

"Shelly and I were just hanging out a little too long at the park. That's all." Cat said.

"You didn't bother calling me. You had me worried sick, do you have anything to say?" Mo asked.

Cat shook her head, she was oddly quiet tonight.

"Okay then… you is grounded. 1 week, no going to the park." Mo said.

"WHAT? That's not fair!" Cat yelled.

"I don't care if it's not fair! Now go to your room until I call you back out." Mo said.

Cat stomped to her room in anger, she wanted to tell him what really happened, but Glitch was right next to him. Cat slammed her door shut and locked it, flopped on her bed and started to cry. Her life was just getting worse by the second, and Cat didn't like it one bit. Mo wasn't usually strict at all, only with safety issues.

Cat cried herself to sleep, thinking about her friend, that she will never see again.

**Next day. **

The next morning, Cat woke up from the coldness of her pillow being wet from tears. Cat hoped everything that happened was a dream, but sadly, it wasn't. Cat got out of her bed still rubbing her eyes. Cat tripped over one of the Forever 21 bags from yesterday. That bag brought back the thought of Shelly to Cat's mind, she tried her best to hold back all the tears. All the emotion held back was not going to last for long, but Cat knew that she could be strong enough to hold it all back.

Cat got dressed and walked out of her room and into the living room; Glitch was in the kitchen making breakfast. "Well, well, well. Look who it is! The little girl who is grounded for a whole WEEK, no fun, no going to the park. Just sitting at home, doing nothing fun. Aren't you lucky?" Glitch said with a smile. Cat wasn't going to deal with Glitch's crap today, too much was on her mind and the last thing she wanted was for more drama to be created from fighting with Glitch.

"Okay, look. I'm going to put this in the nicest way I can, I don't want to fight with you. I'm not in the mood and I have a lot going on right now and the last thing I need to be worrying about is you. So just please leave me alone, please." Cat said. Glitch rolled his eyes as if he didn't care about Cat's opinion. Cat sat down on the couch and rubbed her forehead. Cat had a headache from all the crying yesterday. All the pain, it was like a life hangover. All the pain from yesterday is coming back on Cat today 10 times harder.

When it was time to go to school, Cat picked up her backpack and went off. Cat took a pain killer to help relieve the headache, she isn't supposed to be consuming those types of medicine, but her head was killing her. Cat felt lonely, knowing that her best friend wasn't going to be at school today, or for the week, or the month, or the year. She's gone; Cat had a bunch of other friends, but not like Shelly. Cat went into her classroom and sat down at her seat.

"Good morning class, let's begin. Today we will be learning math first." The teacher Ms. Michelle said.

_Our favorite class was math, not because of the interest, but because we would sit there and make fun of the stupid looking problems. _Cat thought.

Keeping the thoughts out of Cat's head was hard, she couldn't stop feeling the pain she was and how she wanted it to go away. Her stomach started to hurt, really badly. Cat clenched onto her stomach, groaning from the pain. Ms. Michelle noticed something was wrong with Cat considering her head was down on her desk and she was making slight groans.

"Cat? Is there something wrong?" Ms. Michelle asked.

"Uh…my stomach hurts. Really badly…" Cat said.

"Oh dear, well I'll send you down to the clinic and they can get you checked up, okay?" Ms. Michelle said.

Cat was sitting in the clinic while the school nurse was doing a checkup on her.

"You don't seem to have anything wrong, just a little stomach pain caused from stress. Lie down and rest for a few minutes and then I will send you to lunch." The nurse said.

Cat lied down on the small bed they had at school, it wasn't very comfortable either. The nurse may have been right, maybe some rest would help relieve Cat's stomach pains. After a few minutes of sleep, Cat was woken up by the nurse and was sent to lunch.

Cat didn't eat; she just sat outside of the cafeteria on a bench, alone. Cat didn't want to eat; she felt a little better from the rest in the nurse's office. Cat sat there looking in space, no one was around, and everyone was at lunch. Right next to the bench where Cat was sitting, there were the bathrooms. One of Cat's friends, Victoria, came out and saw Cat sitting alone on the bench.

"Hey Cat, what are you doing here? We are supposed to be at lunch." Victoria said.

"I'm not hungry." Cat said. Victoria was suspicious and sat down next to Cat.

"What's wrong? You don't sound like yourself today." Victoria said.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Cat said.

"C'mon, you can tell me. You can trust me too, and also maybe telling someone your problem might help you feel better." Victoria said.

"True… well I'm not sure that you care, no one really does about Shelly, but she was my bestest friend ever. She's gone now; I'll never see her again." Cat said while starting to tear up.

"What do you mean?" Victoria asked. "Did she move away?"

"No, she passed on. She died in a car accident; someone ran into her at a crosswalk and then crashed into three other cars." Cat said putting her face in her hands crying.

"Cat…it'll be okay." Victoria said giving Cat a hug.

"NO IT WON'T!" Cat said breaking away from the hug. "I lost my best friend in the whole world! She's never coming back, and this has been practically the WORST week of my life! I've lost my parents, and now my best friend? WHY? Why me! Why do I have to be hated so much? Why can't I just have a normal life instead of being the FREAK of everyone! My brother hates me, my parents are dead, and Shelly was the closest thing I could call family! But now, she's dead too! Why can't it be fair for ONCE in my life?" Cat said. Cat started to sob, Victoria felt so bad for her.

"Come here, Cat." Victoria said opening her arms for a hug. Cat took the offer and went back to sit on the bench with Victoria.

"I just want my friend back…" Cat said.

**Aww, I'm serious I want to cry and I am the one writing. Poor Cat, I hope things get better for her ;D **


	4. Chapter 4 Expressing the way you feel

**I made you all cry :'c well don't worry, let's all hope it gets better for Cat :D **

Afterschool, Cat met up with Victoria.

"Hi Vic…" Cat greeted.

"OH hey Cat! Are you feeling better?" Victoria asked.

"A little, I really don't think it's going to be that fast that I will give this up but, one day I will." Cat said.

"Glad to see you finally are looking on the bright side a bit, wanna walk together so we can talk a bit more?" Victoria asked.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Cat said with small smile. Victoria and Cat walked a bit, but before they left the school perimeter, Cat was touched on the shoulder by the girl behind her. Cat turned around, it was Bonnie, but… she had her glasses back on, and her original style before Cat's makeover.

"Hi Cat, long time no see huh?" Bonnie said sniffling.

"Yeah, what happened? I thought I gave you a makeover?" Cat asked curiously.

"Well my mom didn't agree with it so she made me change back to my old self, and today was my last day here." Bonnie said.

"Oh seriously? You going to be homeschooled or what?" Cat asked.

"No, my family and I are moving back to our hometown in Sweden. Thanks for the makeover though, you can keep all the gift cards too. Well I gotta go now, bye!" Bonnie said taking off before Cat could say bye back. Cat and Victoria turned back around and started walking again.

"That was weird… who was she?" Victoria asked.

"Just a girl I met… she really doesn't have any friends." Cat said.

"That's so weird, she really looks familiar. I mean REALLY familiar, just without the glasses and dorky dress." Victoria said. Cat shrugged and just kept on walking.

Victoria and Cat stopped at the top of a hill and sat down on a bench. Cat looked into the fields watching the park across from where they were.

"I miss that park; so many memories are kept there…" Cat said.

"I bet, people always say that you hang out there all the time." Victoria said. Cat chuckled. "So, I mean I know it's a bad situation and a bad subject. But I need to know, how did your parents die and how did Shelly die?" Victoria asked, trying not to make Cat cry again. For some reason, that time when Victoria brought up Shelly and her parents Cat didn't cry.

"It's a really long…sad story. But what do I have to lose? I was 6 when my parents died; I was at home with Glitch. He was watching me while my mom and dad were out shopping. I guess… I don't know, I guess it just happened. Some oncoming car hit them right in the wrong spot and they died. With Shelly, oh man. It was really bad, 4 cars she crashed into. There was no way she was going to survive, but I kept praying and praying." Cat said.

"How do you know that happened to Shelly?" Victoria asked.

"Because… I was standing across the street when it happened. I watched my best friend die, right in front of me. I couldn't help her or anything, but I wish I could've. You know, everyone always says things happen for a reason. But I don't see one for this time." Cat said. She looked down at her feet, as if she was in shame.

"Maybe you should think of the positives, you still have a brother. At least some sort of family left." Victoria said.

"Yeah, my brother doesn't even like me. He sees me as a little pest and something that gets in his way all the time. Does that sound like a brother to you?" Cat asked with her arms crossed.

"No, but he is also 14. He's conceited and wants his own life." Victoria said.

Cat nodded with agreement. "Well, it was nice talking to you. I'll catch up with you tomorrow. But I'm grounded so I have to go home now before I get in trouble. Bye!" Cat said.

**At the house.**

Cat walked in to the house with JUST Mo sitting on the couch, looking mad again.

"You're late AGAIN. If you were at that park I swear to god…" Mo said before getting interrupted.

"I wasn't at the park. I was talking to my friend." Cat said.

"Who was it? Shelly?" Mo asked.

"No, it was Victoria. It was a conversation that really went well." Cat said honestly.

"Fine, whateva. Jus remember that you is still grounded from dat park." Mo said. Cat rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't at the park!" Cat yelled and then ran to her room and slammed the door. Mo shook his head in shame. "Dat kid…" Mo said to himself. Glitch came out from his room with his headphones on. Glitch took off his headphones.

"Aye Mo, what's wrong with Cat?" Glitch asked. Mo sighed heavily.

"Well I don't know but she ain't be actin like herself ever since yesterday. Imma go talk to her." Mo said getting up.

"You ain't gonna get anything from her. She don't speak when she's upset." Glitch said.

"Whateva, I'm betta with kids than you is." Mo said. Mo walked into Cat's room, she was sitting on her bed with her computer. "Yo Cat." Mo greeted. Cat looked up at Mo with a dead glare. Mo sat on the end of Cat's bed and put his hand on her leg.

"Aight Cat, what's going on with chu? You been actin really weird lately…" Mo said.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Cat said moving her leg away from Mo's hand.

"Why not?" Mo asked.

"Because I just don't want to… You don't care when Glitch has a problem so why would you care if I do?" Cat asked.

"Becuz you is never snappy wit me and all of a sudden ever since yestaday after you left from da mall you've been all quiet." Mo said. "Did you and Shelly have a fight or somethin?" Cat shook her head.

"I really don't wanna talk about it. Please, I wanna be alone." Cat said.

"Aight well when you is ready to talk you come and find me, and we won't tell Glitch about it either, k?" Mo asked as he left. Cat felt really bad for being so uncommunicative with Mo. She really wants to tell him, but she doesn't think that it would end all that well. Cat opened her email to see her inbox. She got an email from Shelly's mom. She opened the email.

**Hi Caterina, I just wanted to make sure you were okay still. All that has happened, you must be so stressed. I want to assure you that it will all be okay. Another thing, this is an invitation to Shelly's funeral. On Friday at 4PM, it would be an honor to have you there. It's what Shelly would've wanted. I hope you have a good day. **

Cat didn't know if she should go there or not. She doesn't want to put up an episode of crying there, but she needed to. If she didn't, then Cat would never be able to express her feelings, keeping them bundled up inside wasn't healthy and Cat knew it. Cat decided she was going to go, it was probably best for her to. Cat knew how to make going to the funeral would be better for her. She walked out to the living room and saw Mo sitting on the couch.

"Mo?" Cat asked.

"Mmhmm?" Mo asked.

"Can I talk to you real quick? It's important…" Cat asked. Mo nodded and patted the couch cushion next to him.

"Is Glitch around?" Cat asked. Mo shook his head.

"Nah, he went to the mall to hang out with his buds." Mo said. Cat sat down next to Mo and took a deep breath in.

"Okay, you know Shelly? You know the day where we went to the mall yesterday…" Cat said. Mo nodded. "Well, she kind of got jumped by a gang and when I met her at a crosswalk, um… an oncoming car hit her and she swung into 3 other cars. She died last night, this is why I've been acting so weird. I'm also going to her funeral tomorrow. So yeah…" Cat said as she started to tear up. Mo was shocked, feeling so sorry for Cat.

"WHAT? Cat, are you kidding?" Mo asked. Cat shook her head as her tears grew. "Cat, why didn't you tell anyone? This is serious! You need to stop thinking you can control things yourself!" Mo yelled. As Mo's voice grew, so did Cat's crying. Mo yelling at her made it a lot worse.

"You're acting like this isn't hard enough!" Cat said as she buried her face in her hands. Mo instantly felt bad, Mo scooted over to Cat and hugged her. He didn't like it when she cried, she was too cute to Mo.

"Aye, calm down. It's gonna be okay…" Mo said rubbed Cat's head.

"No it's not, I miss my best friend and she is gone." Cat said sobbing.

"Look it'll be okay. Don't worry I'm here and it's gonna be alright, you gotta promise me though that you is gonna tell me if something is wrong, okay?" Mo asked. Mo felt a gentle nod come from Cat.

After a few minutes of crying, Cat fell asleep in Mo's arms. Now Mo felt REALLY bad, he made that little girl cry herself to sleep. Mo picked her up and brought her to her room and laid her on her bed. Mo smiled and walked out to go to the kitchen. When he walked out, Glitch was in the kitchen popping grapes into his mouth.

"ME LIKEY GRAPIES ME LIKEY GRAPIES!" Mo imitated Glitch in an Asian voice. Glitch rolled his eyes.

"Whateva, whateva, I do what I want!" Glitch said snapping his fingers in a ziggy formation with a Tyra Banks neck roll. Mo laughed.

"Whatever Cartmen…" Mo said.

"At it's finest…" Glitch said. Mo threw a roll at Glitch while Glitch laughed at his amusing jokes.

"What were you doin in Cat's room by the way?" Glitch asked.

"I was bringin her to her bed, poor girl cried herself to sleep…" Mo said.

"Whoa, she never does that. What happened?" Glitch asked.

"Her lil friend Shelly died… she said she watched it happen. Poor little girl, watched her best friend's death happen right in front of her. She is going to her funeral tomorrow, but I don't know if she will be stable enough…" Mo said.

"Whoa, that's rough. No wonder she's been a little cow lately…" Glitch said with small smirk.

"At least she has a reason…" Mo said.

"Well you know maybe she should just suck it up. People die all the time it's not like this is new for her!" Glitch said.

"SHE'S TEN YEARS OLD! She ain't going to understand, she lost her best friend and dat's all she thinkin right now, nothin else…" Mo said.

"Well maybe she should man up for a ten year old…" Glitch said. Mo whipped around from the sandwich he was making.

"Really? Do you remember when your parents died? You were ten… and you were sad as ever. You've experienced one death, sure it was yo parents but it wasn't yo best friend too. And Cat was six when y'alls parents died. You weren't a man when yo parents died, so Cat shouldn't either." Mo said. That statement made Glitch furious. Mo knew how hard Glitch took his parents death, and saying that hurt Glitch.

"So what you're saying is that I wasn't supposed to be upset that my parents died?" Glitch asked with his face beat red from anger.

"No, I'm jus sayin. If you can be sad at ten because of a death, then so can Cat…" Mo said dropping the knife and leaving the kitchen. Mo left his sandwich on the cutting board in the kitchen, also leaving Glitch speechless.

**Glitch's P.O.V**

Did I just get criticized for feeling depressed because my parents died? I don't get it, Cat isn't momby combled or holding Mo's hand all the time, she has always been the one on her own. She even stated that she was perfectly fine and that she could handle anything! All of a sudden, her friend dies and she can't stay strong? It sounds a little weird to me. I mean, I know that she is a little girl and all, but she doesn't have to be all quiet and stuff.

And Mo… he should've never brought up my parents. He knows that I still take it hard; I know I said I'm trying to forget them considering they're gone forever… but trying to forget my parents? Even though they are dead, I still don't want to forget them. I don't want to be a burden on anyone or anything about this, but it's not going to be easy forgiving myself for the choices I make from here on out.

**Mo's P.O.V**

I feel so bad for Cat. I made her cry; I don't like seeing her cry. It's so sad; I can't believe she didn't tell me this instead of keeping it a secret. It's not healthy to keep things like that crumbled up inside. I just feel really bad for her; she has already experienced her parent's death, now four years later she experienced her best friends? Not only living it, but watching it happen. This little girl must be scarred from all she has seen now.

Glitch needs to keep his little mouth shut, I mean I realize it was a really bad thing to bring up his parents, but still. I needed to prove my point that Cat can't be on her own all the time, Glitch didn't take his parents death easy and he was ten. Cat was six, SIX YEARS OLD. Imagine how she took it. I don't know what to do, but I don't want any trouble coming from either of these kids…

**I'm so glad that Cat came out to Mo! But there is a problem that Mo accidentally started… there was a reason why Cat asked for Glitch's presence when she came out to Mo. Cat didn't want Glitch to know…**

**OH BOY, next chapter is going to be epic….**


	5. Chapter 5 That's not a way to go

**NEXT CHAPTER :D So Happy I have so many ideas for this story and I love ALL your reviews c: Cat is going to get mad though… you'll see why ;D **

The next morning, Cat woke up in her room, confused on how she got there.

"I don't remember walking to my room…" Cat said to herself. She was still dressed in her clothes from yesterday. Cat ignored the confusion and got out of bed. She went to the bathroom and washed her face. She looked into the mirror; dark circles were around her eyes. Her lips were red from crying.

Cat went to the living room and found that Glitch was on the couch asleep.

"That's a sight…" Cat said to herself. She went and got some cereal, then went to the bathroom in her room. She hopped in the shower to freshen up and got some nice clothes on. She was all ready for school, but Glitch was still asleep. "Hm." Cat said. She slapped him on his face. He sprung up and rubbed his cheek.

"OW! What was that for?" Glitch yelled. Cat pointed to the clock on the cable box. "OH SHI-"Glitch said stopping before he said the full word. He ran and washed his face and put gel in his hair. "GO ON TO SCHOOL!" He yelled. Cat scuffed off to school, instead of taking the bus she walked to school. Today was the day of Shelly's funeral. Cat has to go, even if she doesn't want to.

When Cat was in her classroom her teacher got a call from the front office.

"Can you send Caterina down to the front office please?" The lady said.

"Sure thing." Cat's teacher said. "Caterina!" Cat's eyes widened at the sound of her name.

"Yes?" Cat said.

"Take this pass and go down to the front office." said Cat's teacher handing the pass out. Cat got out of her seat and took the pass. She walked down to the office.

At the office, Shelly's mom was sitting in the waiting room. Her makeup was all runny and she had a tissue in her hand. "Cat, there you are!" Shelly's mom said.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Cat asked.

"I'm here to pick you up and drop you back at home." Shelly's mom said. Cat was confused.

"Um, why?" Cat asked.

"The funeral has been moved to 10 this morning, they couldn't fit it in anytime else. I asked your brother, Mo, if you could come. I'll drop you off at home and you can get ready, the service won't last long so I will also drop you back off here when it's done." Shelly's mom said. Cat was confused, but she was going to do what Shelly's mom said.

When they got to Cat's house, Cat got out of the car but Shelly's mom didn't.

"Um, aren't you coming?" Cat asked. Shelly's mom shook her head.

"No sweetie. I'll wait down here for you, they have a changing room at the service and my clothes are in the back. Take your time, no rush." Shelly's mom said. Cat just shrugged and went up to her apartment building. She unlocked the door, no one was there. Glitch was at school while Mo was either at work or he was dancing. Cat really didn't care what they did, as long as they were home when she got there. She went to her room to see if she had anything appropriate. She had a pair of black flats, and black tights.

"Do I have a dress?" Cat asked herself. She looked around her closet, nothing. She looked down at the Forever 21 bags that were still on her floor from Wednesday. She wondered if she bought a dress, she knows she bought a lot of dresses and clothes and shoes, but not so sure about a black dress. Cat started searching through the bags, hoping to find a black dress. Luckily, she found one after the fourth bag. She pulled it up, it was beautiful. It was a soft black dress, the top of it was soft and tight, the bottom was loose but pretty. It had prints of black roses, perfect for her outfit. She ripped off her clothes and slipped on the dress, tights, and flats. Cat walked over to her body mirror. "I look good." Cat said. "Just missing one thing…" Cat walked over to her accessories bag and pulled out a black bow. She clipped it in her long, brown curly hair. Cat put her old clothes in a bag, and took it with her so she could change out.

Cat locked the door and went back to the car.

"You look very pretty, Cat." Shelly's mom said with a smile.

"Thanks." Cat said smiling back. Shelly's mom started the car and drove off.

"I just wanted to let you know, I know it's hard right now. But just remember it will all be okay." Shelly's mom said. Cat disagreed with what Shelly's mom said. She knew that it wasn't going to be okay, but Cat had to hold all of her feelings and opinions in for the respect of Shelly's mom.

"I know." Cat said.

They pulled up to the funeral home. When Cat walked in, it looked very fancy to her. _This is where people die? Why does it look like a fancy French restaurant? _Cat thought.

"Welcome, the service will start in a few minutes. Why don't you all go get comfortable, okay?" The man in a tux said. The man guided Cat to the room where you give your prayers to Shelly. That's how Cat referred it to. She looked around, very few people were there. Some of Shelly's close family members, but Cat was the only friend of Shelly's that was there. _Are you serious? No one came to Shelly's funeral, not one friend? Only ME? _Cat thought. She felt bad inside but she remembered that she had to keep calm. She sat down in a chair, looking down at the floor. A little girl came up to Cat and just stood in front of her. Cat looked up at the girl, she was about seven. _This must be Shelly's cousin, Myra. She always complained about her being a pain. _Cat thought.

"Hi…" Cat said. Myra didn't answer. "Is there…something wrong?"

"I know what you did to my cousin…" Myra whispered. Cat was confused.

"Excuse me?" Cat asked.

"Don't think you're going to get away with this…" Myra whispered. She ran off after that. Cat was confused. _What did she mean by that? _Cat thought.

A few minutes later, the ceremony started.

"Alright everyone, we have some speeches that we would like to say about Shelly. I feel like her best friend Caterina should go first though…" Shelly's mom said. Cat jerked her head up, her eyes were wide. Shelly's mom mouthed "Come on" to Cat, who was nervous in her chair. Cat got up, even though she didn't want to, and got up to the microphone. Shelly's mom lowered it down so Cat could speak into it.

"Don't be nervous, dear. It's all okay…" Shelly does mom whispered to Cat, who was standing with no reaction. Shelly's mom got off stage, leaving Cat alone. She had to say something.

"Um hi, I've never spoken in a funeral before so I'm a little nervous." Cat said. She thought for a moment, hoping to figure out what to say. Got it…

"Shelly was my best friend in the world. She was the only one I could be myself around, and I think she thinks the same way. We have been friends for years and years, and she has helped me through a lot. I only wish I was there for her when that accident happened… I wanted to stop it, and I really wish I had. But there was just no way…" Cat said. She got interrupted by Myra standing up and yelling.

"You could've done something! You were there! Shelly's mommy told me you were and you didn't do anything! You let your friend die, why would you do that? You never loved her and you wanted those cars to hit her!" Myra said. Cat started to get upset and defensive.

"NO I DIDN'T! I couldn't do anything I would've gotten hurt and it was at the heat of the moment!" Cat yelled.

"You don't love her!" Myra yelled.

"I DID TO LOVE HER!" Cat yelled. She started to cry. "LOOK, I know I was there! I wish I did do something but I couldn't, okay? That truck whipped right around the corner in one second and there Shelly was! I couldn't do anything about it… but I wish I had. She was my best friend, and now she's gone. You think I'm happy about it? No I'm not! I MISS MY FRIEND! And I want her back…" Cat said crying. She ran off stage and sat in her chair, burying her face into her knees trying to hide the tears. _How could anyone think I didn't love her? _Cat thought.

Once the ceremony was over, Cat looked awful. She ran to the bathroom to change back into her clothes and got in the car. Shelly's mom's makeup was dripping from the tears, lots of people were crying.

"Cat, are you okay?" Shelly's mom asked driving Cat back to school.

"I guess so. I really don't know…" Cat said in a low crackly voice.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry about what happened with Myra. She is really upset and she got way out of hand…"

"But no one stopped her…" Cat interrupted.

"Well, no. She is seven and doesn't know any better." Shelly's mom said.

"Well if someone thought what she said was wrong then they would've said something right? They didn't, which means they agreed with her." Cat said angrily.

"They didn't agree with her sweetie…" Shelly's mom said.

"Then why didn't anyone talk to me after that? Just because I was the one there doesn't mean I was the cause. I couldn't do anything and everyone made me feel like her life was in my hands, but I couldn't do anything! I wish I could've though…" Cat said. Shelly's mom parked in the parking lot.

"Cat, you have to understand that everyone there was going through a really hard time…" Shelly's mom tried to explain.

"So this means just because I was there that it's my entire fault. Thanks for the ride, sorry about all the stress. Bye Mrs. Johnson." Cat said getting out of the car and then shutting the door. She wasn't mad at Shelly's mom, but she was mad at the fact that everyone there blamed Shelly's death on her. It was lunch time for Cat's class, so she went straight to the lunch room. She didn't wanna eat, so she just sat down next to Victoria.

"Hey, where were you?" Vic asked.

"I was at Shelly's funeral…" Cat said.

"Oh, Cat, you okay?" Vic asked. Cat shook her head.

"Everyone there thought it was my fault for Shelly's death. Just because I was there across the street…" Cat said.

"Hey, it's not your fault! Don't let them get to you, it'll be okay Cat. Don't let them make you believe it was your fault." Vic said. Cat ignored Victoria and planted her face in her arms. "Well I have something that might get your spirits up…" Vic said reaching into her backpack. She pulled out a box and handed it to Cat. Cat lifted up her head and took the box.

"Red dye?" Cat asked.

"Red velvet dye, you always said how you loved red velvet things. So I thought you might like it…" Vic said with a smile. Cat giggled a bit, making Cat smile as well.

"I don't think Mo is going to like me dying my hair. But I'll keep it…" Cat said. She gave Victoria a hug.

After school in the courtyard out of the school, Cat was walking with Victoria.

"Well, LOOK WHO IT IS?" A girl said behind Cat and Vic. Cat turned around, it was Lindsey Thompson. "Looks like someone thought to dress in some ACTUAL clothes today, hmm?" Cat hated Lindsey with a passion.

"I'm not in the mood Lindsey…" Cat said.

"Don't play that game with me… I know you are in the mood." Lindsey said with a smirk on her face. Lindsey was a dumb blonde who thought she was better than everyone. She also loved picking on Cat, watching her be sad was like an enjoyment for her.

"I'm serious…" Cat said.

"Oh, are you? Or is it just because you friend died?" Lindsey said. Cat was now mad.

"What did you just say?" Cat asked.

"Shelly Thompson, your BEST FRIEND died. Your parents died, and you only have a brother that doesn't even love you… maybe you should just end it all right now. You have nothing left to live on for, or are you just going to go around running for sympathy?" Lindsey said. Cat was hurt. She didn't say anything, she ran off out of the courtyard.

"Cat, wait!" Victoria said. She stomped over to Lindsey and pushed her. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? You hurt Cat! Why would you do that? She didn't do anything to you!"

"Oh come on, Vic! You know she's an attention grabber." Lindsey said.

"SHE is the attention grabber?" Vic asked sarcastically. Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"We all know she is just a dumb girl…" Lindsey said.

"Well at least she is smart enough to keep her legs closed…and you are the dumb blonde." Victoria said. She ran after Cat, leaving Lindsey standing there embarrassed as a bunch of kids laughed at her.

Victoria hit the beach, hoping to find Cat there.

"Cat!" She screamed. "CAT! ARE YOU ANYWHERE?" Victoria looked around the ocean, she found Cat walking into the ocean. "OH MY GOD CAT! DON'T DO IT, YOU CAN'T SWIM!" Victoria said running after her. Cat ignored her and continued walking, she was crying. Victoria was tripping but that didn't stop her, she ran out into the ocean and caught up with Cat. Victoria grabbed her and dragged her back to sand.

"Cat? Are you okay! WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?" Victoria said. Cat was crying. "You don't need to kill yourself Cat, please stop. Ignore Lindsey, please it'll be okay."

"WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY IT'S GOING TO BE OKAY? IT'S NOT GOING TO BE OKAY AND IT NEVER WILL BE!" Cat screamed in anger and frustration. Cat ran off the beach, she was going back to her apartment. Victoria just sat on the sand, thinking and feeling bad for Cat.

Cat ran into the house, no one was home. She didn't care. She ran to her room and locked the door and then went into the bathroom. She started sobbing, her eyes were red and her face was wet from all the tears. Her backpack was on top of the toilet, she looked at the box of dye. Cat wasn't thinking about anything else but what she wanted. Cat picked up the box and opened it. There was a comb, and a big bottle of red dye. She read the directions and started putting the dye in, streak by streak. She didn't care what Mo was going to say, she wanted to do it.

A few hours later, the dye was dry and Cat put down her hair from the ponytail. Her hair was red velvet; it fit beautifully with her eyes. It made her look a lot prettier too. She heard Mo from outside her room; she put on a hoodie and went out to the kitchen where Mo was making some food.

"Cat, there you are." Mo said.

"Is Glitch here?" Cat asked. Mo shook his head.

"He's out somewhere, why do you have that hood on?" Mo asked.

"No reason…it's just really cold in here." Cat said, obviously lying. Mo looked at the A.C. and it said 80 degrees.

"Girl, it's hot in here. Take off the hood." Mo said. Cat shook her head. Mo was getting confused at Cat's defiance. He walked up to her and whipped the hood off her head. He saw her bright red hair and got furious.

"Hey!" Cat said putting the hood back up. She knew she was in deep trouble.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?" Mo yelled.

"What I wanted to do!" Cat yelled.

"You are too young to have your hair dyed, girl! Now go wash that shiz out." Mo said.

"It's permanent dye…" Cat said.

"You serious? We are going to the hair salon right now and get that crap out of your hair." Mo said. Cat ran up and hugged Mo.

"Please Mo. Please let me keep it. I love my hair being red, it's not that bad. You let Glitch put a streak in his hair…" Cat said with her face buried in Mo's stomach.

"But he's 14, and it was a streak. Not his whole head…" Mo said.

"PLEASE LET ME KEEP IT! Please?" Cat said looking up at Mo with a puppy face. Mo rolled his eyes with a loud sigh.

"How could I eva say no to dat face?" Mo said with a smile.

"THANK YOU MO!" Cat said happily.

"Alright kid, now go to your room and play. Imma make dinner." Mo said. Cat ran off to her room. Mo just sighed.

There was a knock at the door after a few minutes. Mo went and answered it. It was Victoria.

"Hey, you must be one of Cat's friends." Mo said.

"Yeah, but I'm not here to see Cat. I'm here to talk to you." Victoria said.

"About what?" Mo asked.

"About Cat…"

**This chapter is DONE. I left y'all hangin on yo seats ;D Cat with red hair, oh boy. And I feel so bad for her feeling like it's all her fault :'( Reviews are love c: **


	6. Chapter 6 Trying a new approach

**I kept you all waiting long enough to know what happens. Here yah go c: **

"What bout Cat?" Mo asked.

"She really needs help and you need to get with the program!" Victoria warned. Mo looked confused.

"What are you talkin about? Cat's fine…" Mo said. Victoria came in and Mo shut the door.

"No she isn't. Mo, I don't think she told you everything that happened today." Victoria said.

"Well I do know dat she dyed her hair red…" Mo said.

"Oh my god, she actually did it…" Victoria said under her breath.

"What?" Mo asked. Victoria shook her head gaining back her concentration.

"Nothing, anyways Cat did some bad things today but it wasn't just her fault…" Victoria said.

"Then whose fault is it? And what did Cat do?" Mo asked curiously. Victoria took a deep breath in.

"Well, at the funeral she said that when she spoke a speech for Shelly, everyone blamed her for Shelly's death because she was there when it happened…" Victoria said. Mo was instantly worried about Cat already and Victoria wasn't even done.

"What? That's awful…she nevah mentioned a thang to me…" Mo said.

"That's not it…" Victoria said. _She's not done?_ Mo thought.

"Go on then…tell me everything, Vic." Mo said. Victoria nodded.

"Then afterschool there was this bully, I think she's mentioned Lindsey before. Well she told her some horrible things…" Victoria said.

"Like what?" Mo asked.

"Like how she has a brother that doesn't love her and how she should end her life right now because she has nothing left to live for. Which made Cat do something really bad…she went to the Riptide beach and started walking into the ocean to kill herself, luckily I caught her…and also I gave her the dye…" Victoria said. Mo was now a little mad at Victoria for giving Cat the dye.

"WHAT? YOU GAVE HER DA DYE TO DYE HER HAIR?" Mo yelled.

"She said she wasn't going to use it!" Victoria said.

"Still! You know what it doesn't matta, and you said Cat tried killin herself?" Mo said. Victoria nodded.

"I'm just going to take these scissors out by the way, Cat told me these were Glitch's but she let me borrow them." Victoria said putting the scissors on the table.

"CAT, COME OUT HERE NOW!" Mo yelled. Cat came down the hall and into the living room while Victoria sat on the couch looking at Cat.

"Victoria what are you doing here?" Cat asked. Victoria looked at Mo.

"She told me dat these girls were pickin on you and you tried killin yoself…" Mo said.

"What? That's not true…" Cat lied.

"Yes it is, Cat. Don't worry you aren't in trouble and Mo isn't mad at you…" Victoria said.

"She also told me dat everyone blamed you for Shelly's death…" Mo said. Cat looked at Vic, she had a straight face while Cat was pissed.

"You told him everything?" Cat asked.

"I had to, Cat. You are going to hurt yourself if I didn't…" Vic said.

"No I wasn't! I wouldn't hurt myself!" Cat yelled.

"Yeah that's why you walked into water KNOWING you can't swim…" Vic said.

"That just means I was a little mad…" Cat said.

"No Cat…" Mo said. "It means you're unstable." Cat's eyes filled with tears. She glanced at the scissors on the table and snatched them. Cat held her long, now red, curls out in one hand and held the scissors up to her hair.

"YOU WANNA SEE UNSTABLE?" Cat asked crying. "I'll do it!"

"Cat calm down, right now or you is grounded." Mo said. Cat started to sob harder, she didn't care that Vic was right there. Cat was there when Vic cried because of her breakup. Cat just ran off to her room crying, leaving Mo and Victoria alone.

"I'm so sorry for bringing all this on your family." Vic said.

"No, it's okay. Thanks fo tellin me, betta if I know. You should get home, Cat will be okay." Mo said. Victoria nodded and then left.

Cat was in her bedroom bathroom, locked in there looking in the mirror. She noticed how long her beautiful hair was. Cat looked back down at the scissors that were still in her hand. She thought for a minute and then looked in the mirror one last time, and started cutting her hair. It was sloppy done; it was taking time for her to cut it. It wasn't short; it was going to be half her neck long. It was still long; but not as long as before. When she was done, she dropped her scissors into the sink with the hair all over it and took a look in the mirror.

"Perfect." She said to herself. And perfect it was, it looked like something from a hair salon. She thought she looked better with short hair and she actually did. She wiped her eyes and went out of the room to the living room where Mo was sitting on the couch, though not watching TV. His hands were in a fist and up to his mouth and sitting in a thinking position. When he noticed Cat's presence, his eyes widened and his hands came down.

"What the hell did you do to your hair?" Mo asked in anger.

"I perfected it…" Cat smarted off, which made Mo even madder.

"Sit down, we need to talk." Mo ordered. Cat sat down on the couch, Mo got up.

"Okay first of all, what the HELL were you thinking? Killing yourself… why would you think of that?" Mo yelled.

"Because everyone says I should just disappear. Everyone is always saying that I should just end it." Cat said.

"Why would you listen to dem? Girl, they don't know nothin about you. Don't act like you stupid cuz I know you is not. And why would you think we didn't love you?" Mo asked.

"Not you… Glitch…" Cat said.

"Why him?" Mo asked.

"Because all he ever does is pick on me and he acts like he hates me and that he doesn't even want me as a sister!" Cat yelled.

"That doesn't mean he don't love you, Cat. Big brothers are supposed to be like dat." Mo said with a smile.

"Then how come you aren't?" Cat asked. Mo was searching his mind for an excuse.

"Because…" Mo said. "Um…" Mo scanned his mind. "Because I'm black…" Mo said.

"What? You serious?" Cat asked.

"Yeah! You don't see no black guys being mean to dier sistahs…" Mo said.

"I guess not…" Cat said.

"The point is, Glitch loves you, alright? Don't evah forget that…and I love you too. Now stop doing all this stuff cuz I know it's hard fo you but you gotta stop messin with your hair." Mo said with a smile. Cat looked up at Mo and gave him a hug.

"I like it now… no more changing or doing stupid things." Cat promised.

"And do NOT get mad at Vic about dis, okay? It ain't her fault she had to tell me." Mo said. Cat nodded. "Alright Glitch ain't gonna know anythin bout this okay?"

"Thanks Mo." Cat said with a smile. Then she ran back off to her room, feeling a little better. She lied down on her bed, looking at the ceiling and thinking.

**Mo's P.O.V **

I understand that Cat is in a really bad place right now, she is confused and upset and she has every right to be. Blaming her for Shelly's death? What is wrong with those people? I'm going to have to talk to Shelly's mom about that. I'm also going to have a talk with Glitch about this, he needs to know. I understand that I made a promise but Glitch needs to know so that way he can watch his mouth around Cat. He needs to know, I don't think Cat needs help. She isn't a loony case she is probably just confused about it all and stressed.

But let's just say this, I can't get mad at her because I haven't been real up with her lately… I need to pay attention to her more because she keeps saying that she is fine, but obviously she isn't so I need to get my head out of my butt and stay focused.

**End of P.O.V **

**Cat's P.O.V **

I realize that I have been really hard to handle these past few days but Mo HAS to understand. I lost my best friend and got blamed for her death at the memorial. Which OBVIOUSLY made me SO welcomed there, but not only that…dealing with Lindsey and her never-ending bull crap comments isn't helping either. Glitch doesn't know anything about this and I am happy about that, if he knew then I would just die. He couldn't help himself to not make a joke about it, that's why I talked to Mo. Mo understands and will keep it a secret, I don't have to worry about him slipping. It's kind of sad when you trust someone that isn't even your blood more than you trust someone who is. Never the matter, the point is that as long as Glitch doesn't know a thing about this I will be fine.

My hair looks perfect to me, I love the color red and I LOVE red velvet things so now my hair truly expresses me. I'm glad Mo let me keep it, and me cutting it a bit short wasn't too bad. My hair grows back fast, and I think it was time for me to change a bit. Instead of wearing dorky clothes, I'm now more modern. Even though my style is very old fashioned, it's still trendy. Plus, I think this will be a nice change and everyone is going to like it better, even though I don't care what other people think.

**End of P.O.V**

Cat was chilling in her room while Mo was out in the kitchen making dinner. It was getting on 9PM and Glitch finally came through the door.

"Man, I'm sorry we got caught up doin stuff at the mall…I guess I kinda lost track of time…" Glitch said scratching the back of his head. "Am I in trouble?"

"Nah man, I understand just don't do it again, yah hear me?" Mo asked. Glitch nodded and took off his jacket and set it on the couch.

"Something smells good, whatcha makin?" Glitch asked walking over to the oven.

"Lasagna…" Mo said wiping his hands on the dish towel. Glitch glared at the oven, smelling the gooey deliciousness of the lasagna. He could hear the saucy aroma of the pasta calling his name, which made Glitch's mouth water.

"Listen G, we need to talk bout somthin…" Mo said sitting down at the table, expecting Glitch to follow.

"What's up?" Glitch said approaching the table to sit down.

"Cat, she's been actin real weird lately ever since her friend died…" Mo said.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Glitch asked.

"Has she done anythin out of order in front of you?" Mo asked. Glitch shook his head.

"She's just the little beast she normally is…" Glitch said.

"She ain't a beast so don't call her dat. Look she goin through a really hard time and I think you should know what's goin on with her. Considerin she is yo sister…" Mo said.

"What's going on with her OTHER than her friend dying?" Glitch asked.

"At the memorial everyone there blamed Cat fo Shelly's death…" Mo said.

"Ouch…" Glitch said.

"Are you even listenin? Yo sister is in a really rough time…" Mo said.

"Well rough times come and go…" Glitch said.

"Well dealing with a brother that doesn't love her…" Mo said.

"What makes you think I don't love her?" Glitch asked.

"Accordin to Cat you don't love her…" Mo said.

"That's crazy why would she think that…" Glitch asked.

"Well Glitch da way you act and treat her kinda sends her a clear message that you don't want her around you…" Mo said.

"She treats me just as bad!" Glitch yelled.

"Because you react first, she's ten bro. Yo 14 you know a lot more than she does. She looks up to you, AND me. When you is bein mean to her she reacts back. She finally found her voice, don't get mad at her." Mo explained.

"Well your right…" Glitch said.

"Just try and be a little easier on her, okay? And don't tell her I told you anythin…" Mo said. Glitch nodded.

"Yes, yes now can we eat?" Glitch asked. Mo rolled his eyes.

"This kid…" Mo mumbled to himself.

The next morning, Cat woke up with messy hair. She yawned and looked at the time. **7:30. **

"Oh crap…" Cat said. She sprung out of bed and got her clothes on and went out to the living room. Glitch was making breakfast in the kitchen. Cat flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV. _I still have a few minutes till I have to go to school. _Cat thought.

"Cat, breakfast is ready…" Glitch yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry!" Cat yelled back. Glitch whipped out of kitchen and into the living room.

"You mean I just made you a bowl of cereal for nothing? You're eating the cereal…" Glitch demanded. Cat shook her head with smile. Glitch sighed and sat next to Cat.

"But it's your favorite, Cocoa Puffs!" Glitch said with a convincing tone in his voice.

"Fine…" Cat said getting up and heading to the kitchen. Glitch smiled at his success. _Mo was right. _Glitch thought. _If I be nice to her she will be nice to me._

Cat sat down at the table with her slightly soggy Cocoa Puffs. Oh how she loved Cocoa Puffs, her favorite cereal was Cocoa Puffs. They made her milk chocolaty. She took a few bites; her taste buds were singing and wanting more. Glitch took his bowl of Frosted Flakes and sat down at the table. He glared at Cat mowing down her cereal.

"Uhh…" Glitch said. Cat mumbled with her mouth full.

"Itsmmsmogoomdm" Cat said trying to say 'It's so good'

"Yeah, you're chewing that likes it's your job…" Glitch said. It made Cat chuckle a bit.

Once they were done eating, they went off to school, but before Cat left Glitch ran out the door.

"Wait, Cat! I just wanted to say I love you…" Glitch said. Cat whipped around with a confused look.

"What you smoking?" Cat asked.

"Nothing, it's just I never tell you so I thought…yeah…well bye!" Glitch said running off. Cat was left with confusion. She shrugged it off and just kept walking to her destination.

At school, she met up with Victoria while waiting for the first bell to ring.

"Hey, Cat!" Vic yelled. Cat smiled.

"Hi…" Cat said.

"Are you mad at me for what I did? You know, last night telling Mo everything…" Victoria asked. Cat shook her head.

"No, it's better that you told him. At least now he knows. And I could never stay mad at my best friend." Cat said with a smile. Victoria smiled back as the first bell rang. Everyone piled inside the school.

"You look really good with that red hair!" Vic said.

"Thanks, I'm surprised Mo didn't kill me for doing this!" Cat said. Vic laughed. "And sorry for blowing a nutter last night…"

"No worries. You dealt with me when I cried for my boyfriend breaking up with me. Even though, I'm only 10 so it doesn't count." Vic said. "Why did you use the dye?"

"Because…" Cat started. "My old, depressing self with all the bad memories were with my brown hair, so now I created a new me."

"Nice to see you finally looking on the bright side, Cat." Vic said with a smile.

"Yeap, look out world, because here comes the new and IMPROVED Cat…" Cat said.

**Lol okay so here you go another chapter. I'm in a rhythm lol, update this, then I dare you, then Trapped in A Circle. Keep repeating XDD lol reviews are love though c: **


	7. Chapter 7 This ain't gonna be pretty

**Okay I realize I need to update I dare you but I just had an idea so I made another chapter :D love you all… Mo is mean in this one though, he has a reason. You'll see why :'c **

Once Cat left school, Victoria and her said their goodbyes and headed off home. Cat thought Glitch was acting weird today; he NEVER says he loves her. Last time he did was when their parents died, so she is wondering if Mo told him something.

When she got home, Glitch was sitting on the couch eating Cheetos. He licked the cheese off of his fingers and waved at Cat. Cat went to the kitchen and washed a cloth and gave it to Glitch.

"Spit is gross, use this instead." Cat said with a smile. Glitch took the cloth and started wiping his mouth.

"So how was school?" Glitch asked. Cat was now really confused, Glitch has NEVER asked about Cat's day at school.

"Fine?" Cat said. Glitch popped another Cheeto in his mouth. "Well I'm going to do some homework, bye." Cat said leaving the room.

"Bye." Glitch said with his mouth full of cheesy goodness.

Cat walked to her room and threw her backpack on the floor and flopped on her bed. She gave a sigh and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well I don't wanna do any homework…" Cat said chuckling to herself. She got up off the bed and went inside the bathroom. Cat took a good look at her hair and though it looked really nice, but there was just ONE more little itty bitty flaw.

"Hmm, the curls are also a thing left behind with the old Cat. Guess we are going to have to fix that…" Cat said. She reached down into her drawer and grabbed a hair straightener.

"But my curls are natural…" Cat said having second thoughts. "This means they can come back anytime…" Cat took her semi-short hair and straightened it out. Her red hair was now a bit longer from the tightening and straightness of her hair. As the warmth of the fresh hair fell to Cat's face, she smiled as she continued to perfect her hair the way she wanted it.

Once she was done, she turned off the straightener and set it on the edge of the sink. She looked it the mirror, her hair was perfectly straight. She did well for just a 10 year old, and she was happy with the way she was. Cat gave herself one quick little smile and then left the room to go hang out in the living room. Glitch wasn't there; he was probably in his room. Cat sat down on the couch and changed the channel to her favorite shows. The reliefs of having no one watch MTV for a change was like a blessing to Cat. As she scanned through the channels, she started to get a bit hungry. She thought it was time for a snack.

She got up and went straight for the kitchen. She was thinking of the snack she always eats, not like a snack though. They were more like a strict obsession to Cat; she opened the fridge and scanned around. She was looking for strawberries, Cat LOVES strawberries. No one was allowed to touch them other than her. Cat found a box at the back of the fridge and went straight for it. Once she got to the box and opened it, there was only ONE strawberry in there.

"What?" Cat said to herself. "How is there ONE? I know I left about 5 in there from last night…" Cat was confused. "Who would eat my strawberries?" Cat thought for a second. Once she got the thought she headed down the hall.

Cat opened Glitch's door, he was sitting on his bed watching movies in his room.

"Hey, Cat…" Glitch said.

"Did you eat my strawberries?" Cat asked.

"Um…" Glitch said pushing something behind his back.

"What did you just put behind your back?" Cat asked.

"N-nothing, why would you think that I put something behind my back?" Glitch said nervously. Cat stomped over to Glitch and rolled him over; there were strawberry stems behind his back.

"SO YOU DID EAT MY STRAWBERRIES!" Cat yelled.

"It was just four!" Glitch said.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER YOU KNOW YOU AIN'T ALLOWED TO TOUCH MY STRAWBERRIES!" Cat yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Glitch yelled.

"You know what…its fine…I'm going to go watch TV. Don't worry about it…" Cat said deviously walking out of the room. Glitch wasn't afraid of Cat, but when it comes to her strawberries…he knows he screwed up big time.

Cat pouted on the couch, having a craving for her food that she could not have.

**Cat's P.O.V **

My strawberries…

**End of P.O.V **

Later that day, Cat was sitting in her room sorting gift cards for her next mall trip with Victoria. She heard the front door close.

"That must be Mo!" Cat said to herself. She ran out of her room and jumped on Mo, giving him a big hug.

"Hey, Lil red critter…" Mo said putting Cat down.

"Hi Mo!" Cat said. She got down and dusted herself off. "Ew, why are you all dirty?"

"Because I fell into the railway while play fightin with one of ma backup dancers." Mo said.

"Are you okay, bro?" Glitch asked coming out of the kitchen. Mo nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine but…why were you in da kitchen?" Mo asked.

"Glitch has been eating ALL day, he even ate my strawberries!" Cat said.

"I have not! And yes I did, but you said you would let that go…" Glitch said.

"You ate her strawberries?" Mo asked.

"Yes he did, don't worry I'll get him back." Cat said.

"Whatever, the point is that my bro is okay." Glitch said. The home phone started ringing and Cat sprinted to go get it yelling "I'll get it!"

She picked up the phone. "Hello?" Cat greeted.

"Hey, Cat it's me Victoria. I have a question, can I come over tonight?" Victoria asked.

"Let me ask my brother…" Cat said. She put the phone down on the counter and ran back into the living room. "Mo can Victoria come over? Please please please!" Cat begged.

"Why do all yo friends always ask at da last minute? I guess she can but we going out because I gotta meet up with one of my friends tonight so she is gonna have to tag along." Mo said. Cat ran back to the kitchen and picked the phone up.

"He said yes! Just as long as you can come with us, Mo just has to meet up with one of his friends." Cat said.

"That'll be fine, I'm coming now! See you later!" Vic said. They hung up the phone and Cat went to go wait by the window for Victoria's arrival.

Later that night, Victoria had arrived and they went to go meet Mo's friend. Mo parked the car next to an alley.

"It's not too far from here; we should walk instead of wasting gas." Mo said. Everyone got out of the car and started walking down the street. Mo wasn't going to go see anyone bad, he just had to meet up with one of his dancing buddies. Glitch knew him so the friend is good. Glitch doesn't hang around anyone who is a bad influence.

"Can we stay here?" Cat asked.

"It's late outside, I don't think I want you two hanging out around here…" Mo said.

"Please Mo; we won't go anywhere I promise!" Cat begged. Mo nodded and Glitch and he went off to go find his friend. Cat and Victoria stayed where they were. They started looking around the pile of trash behind them. Cat always was interested of "what could" be in a pile of trash. They rummaged through trash and papers. Under the papers, there were long metal pipes. The tips were sharp and rusty so it would be not good to touch.

"Look! Pipes…" Victoria said.

"So, a bunch of rusty pipes…what about them?" Cat asked confused.

"I got a good idea to get Lindsey back for what she did. And we would need these pipes to do it…" Victoria said.

"Why would we get her back if we don't have to?" Cat asked.

"Because she deserves it, we aren't the only people who get tormented by her. This will be for everyone who deals with her crap. Didn't you say you wanted to change? Now's your time to do something good for everyone…" Victoria explained.

"You got a point…okay. Let's do it." Cat agreed. Vic smiled.

"Good, now let's get these in the car…" Vic said trying to get one end of a pipe lifted up.

"Mo would never let us keep these in his car. Let's go find him and ask if we can walk home and take one with us…" Cat said. Victoria and Cat went off to go find Mo. It was dark down alleys when they finally came across Mo and Glitch standing with one of the backup dancers.

"Cat?" Mo asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you was gonna wait where you said…"

"Yeah but we wanted to ask if we could walk home, together in a pair." Cat said.

"Yeah sure, but be careful. I don't want you gettin hurt out here okay?" Mo asked. Cat and Vic nodded and went back to the pipes.

"Let's get these home…" Vic said. "You pick up that end and I'll pick up this one."

Cat picked up one end while Victoria picked up the other, when suddenly Victoria's phone went off.

"Who's calling?" Victoria asked grabbing the pipe with one hand and the phone with the other.

"Um…Vic…VIC!" Cat yelled. Victoria put her phone back in her pocket.

"Sorry, I forgot how heavy these things are!" Victoria said. They carried the pipe till they reached Mo's car. Victoria's phone went off again. This time it was a text. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked it, letting go of the end of the pipe.

"Victoria!" Cat yelled. The pipe swung into the car, scraping the side of the new coat of paint Mo just bought. The screech was loud and obnoxious. Cat dropped the pipe as her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped.

"His car…" Cat said. There was a big gash on the side of the car. Victoria walked up with the phone still in her hand.

"Whoa, um…sorry?" Victoria said.

"SORRY? There's a big gash in my brother's car!" Cat yelled.

"Don't worry! We can try and cover it up or something…" Vic said.

"With WHAT? There's nothing around here to cover it up!" Cat yelled.

"Maybe he won't notice…" Vic said.

"A BIG SCRAPE ON THE SIDE OF THE CAR? Mo is gonna kill me!" Cat said starting to get upset.

"Yeah he is…well um my mom texted me saying my babysitter came so I gotta go… sorry kiddo. Bye!" Victoria said running off.

"WAIT! You can't leave me here!" Cat yelled. She was now alone, and she heard Mo's voice approaching, which made her heart stop. Cat turned around and saw Mo coming towards the car.

"Oh no…" Cat said. At the heat of the moment, Cat ran off getting away from the scene. But it was too late, Mo already saw her running off, and so did Glitch.

"Cat? Wait up!" Mo yelled. Cat didn't stop, she just kept on running. Mo got closer to the car, and saw the gouge on the side of his car.

"What the hell?" Mo asked himself.

"Whoa, look what Cat did…" Glitch said.

"Why the hell would she do this? Oh that little girl pushed it too far now… touching ma car. Glitch, stay here with Mike. I call him when you should come home. Imma go get Cat…" Mo said. He hopped in the car and drove off to go follow Cat.

Cat was running as fast as she could. She knew she was in deep trouble and Mo wasn't going to let her get away with this. She tried running home as fast as she can before Mo could get there. If she got there before he did, she could lock the doors. She finally got to her apartment and took out her key, unlocked the door, ran inside and locked them again.

"Mo is going to kill me…" Cat said. "But I have no choice…" Cat pushed the couch over to the door, blocking the way in so Mo couldn't get through. Cat was going to be in bigger trouble and she knew it, but she panicked and Victoria left her on her own for Victoria's mistake. Mo wasn't going to understand that though, all he knew was someone scratched up his car and someone's gonna get it.

Mo arrived at the house and went up to the apartment. He unlocked the door and pushed, but he couldn't get in.

"CAT OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Mo yelled through the crack. Cat was very frightened now, but she knew he can't get through the door.

"CAT IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW THEN YOU IS GOING TO BE IN BIGGER TROUBLE!" Mo yelled. Cat still didn't answer. Glitch wasn't with Mo because Glitch would be calming him down before he got to the door. That made Cat even more uncomfortable. Mo's anger grew at Cat being neglectful to the door. He stood back and ran against it, slamming the couch out of the way and breaking the door down. He went in and saw Cat standing there in fear, Mo didn't care. His heart was in a deep place right now and replaced with anger.

"Why, the hell wouldn't you open the damn door?" Mo asked trying to be calm. Cat didn't answer, she just looked down at the floor.

"ANSWER ME!" Mo demanded.

"I was scared thinking you were going to hurt me!" Cat answered.

"What the hell? What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you scratch up my car?" Mo asked.

"I didn't!" Cat yelled.

"OH YEAH? Then WHO did?" Mo asked. Cat had no answer, she tried holding back tears. Mo was ready to lash out at he and she knew it. Cat took a moment and tried running to her room.

"Oh no you're not…" Mo said grabbing Cat by the arm, making her gasp in pain falling to the floor.

"Let me go!" She demanded as tears fell down her delicate face in pain.

"DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME!" Mo yelled.

"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" Cat yelled. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOUR STUPID CAR!"

"THEN WHO DID IT?" Mo yelled. "I WANT AN ANSWER!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO IT I SWEAR!" Cat yelled.

"I HAD THAT CAR SPECIALLY PAINTED FO HI-DEF!" Mo yelled.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID DANCE CREW OR YOUR STUPID CAR NOW LET ME THE F*CK GO!" Cat demanded. That language didn't pass well with Mo. He was now mad, and at the heat of the moment he slapped her across the face and let go of Cat's arm. Cat was stunned but still upset because of her arm being in pain. Mo was stunned as well, he didn't believe in hitting and he never had hit before. Kiddingly with Glitch is one thing, but lashing out in anger wasn't normal for Mo to do. Cat got up off the floor and ran to her room crying. Mo still was mad but started having this big pain in his chest full of guilt.

Cat slammed her door and locked it. She jumped on her bed and balled up under the covers and started to cry. She was never afraid of Mo, he was her big brother. Now, he hurt her really badly and she was upset and scared. Glitch was going to be home soon, but that wasn't going to make anything better, because he can't do anything to help. Cat was now getting a reality check on what she has done.

**Mo's P.O.V **

I feel so bad right now. I know what Cat did was wrong but I just feel so guilty. I can't believe she lied to me though. Why would she do that? Why can't she just admit what she did instead of making me cross a point? Ugh, too much going on. Cat needs to understand why I did it, but I don't know if she wants to talk to me again.

She can't be mad at me forever though! She's my little buddy…

**End of P.O.V **

**Cat's P.O.V**

I now understand what it feels like to be hated by someone who you knew loved you. Mo was my bestest brother in my entire life and now I feel like he is my enemy. I know what I did was wrong but to the point that he hurt me is just unbearable.

I used to see him as a friend, someone I could talk to when I needed to and someone I could trust. But now, I see him as something different…

An enemy…

**OMG I feel so bad XD so much hate. Sorry for the language but it had to be done :c poor cat**

**Reviews are love c: **


	8. Chapter 8 Why that was cute

**It's cold as heck in my house right now. I feel like Jack Frost and Santa Claus are pooping ice on me :p Anyways, it's updated :D **

The next morning, Cat woke up still frightened at Mo for what happened last night. Having Mo hit her really was a deep change for Cat. She got up and looked in the mirror at her messy red hair. Cat sighed and went into the bathroom to take a shower and to change in to some decent clothes. She picked out a baby pink top that was like a corset around the chest area and below around her stomach area was loose. With that top, she picked out a pair of normal jeans and wore a pair of brown boots. Her hair was wavy and pulled back into a pony tail. Cat thought she looked great.

Cat walked out of her room and saw Mo sitting on the couch watching TV. _Why is Mo home? _Cat thought.

"Hey Cat…" Mo greeted. She didn't want to talk to Mo, so she just walked passed him as if he wasn't there. Glitch was in the kitchen scuffing down bread and drinking a glass of orange juice at the same time. Cat looked at him with disgust.

"One at a time?" Cat said with a smile.

"No time, cramming for a test and I need to get everything down before school starts!" Glitch said with his mouth full.

"This means that you can't swallow your food before you drink?" Cat asked.

"Keep on talking, but this is your future…" Glitch said with his hands out like showing Cat his "body" with a smile. Cat rolled her eyes.

"Nice try, but unlike you I actually have a future." Cat smarted off with a smile. Glitch thumped Cat on the back of her head. Mo got up and went to the kitchen, so Cat went into the living room with a bowl of Cocoa Puffs and sat on the couch. Mo thought that was weird. Mo got his milk and sat back down on the couch. Cat got up and sat on the floor with her bowl. She didn't show any emotion, as if it was just happening.

After a few minutes, Cat looked at the time. **7:29. **

"Gotta get to school…" Cat said. She put her bowl in the sink. "Bye Glitch!" Cat said ignoring Mo and running out the door with her book bag. Mo was getting really upset that Cat wasn't talking to him or even noticing his presence.

"What's up with her?" Glitch asked from the kitchen.

"I'll tell you later, but you better get to school before you are late." Mo said. Glitch got everything together and ran off to school.

Cat was walking to school, thinking about everything that happened with Mo.

Cat's P.O.V

I don't want to know Mo anymore. It already seems like I don't, so maybe I should make it really happen. I don't want to talk to him ever again, I'm afraid of him. I don't even care how he feels about it. He did this, I understand what I said was wrong but he wouldn't even let me explain. I'm only 10 years old! Everyone makes mistakes! Why can't I?

End of P.O.V

Cat met up with Victoria in the front of the school. Not many kids were there, maybe only a few.

"Where is everyone?" Cat asked.

"I don't know…maybe sick?" Victoria asked. Cat shook her head.

"Nah, not that many people at once…" Cat said.

"Ha-ha, well at least we can talk in peace and quiet before school starts." Victoria said walking over to a bench with Cat.

"Hey, are you still mad at me about last night?" Vic asked.

"Well, your actions didn't make my life easier let's just say that…" Cat said looking down.

"What? Oh my god! I am so sorry! What happened? Did you get grounded?" Vic asked. Cat shook her head.

"No, let me explain everything…" Cat said. Vic said up ready to listen. "Before he got to the car, I ran off home. He noticed the car and came after me. I got to the house before he did, so I locked the door and pushed the couch over to it so he couldn't get in at all. Then, he bashed through the door in anger and we fought…" Cat explained.

"What happened after that?" Victoria asked. Cat started to tear up.

"He took me by my arm and when I said the F word he slapped me across the face…" Cat said crying. Victoria was in complete shock.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Cat." Victoria said.

"You can't do anything now, it's over. Besides, we aren't talking anyways." Cat said wiping her eyes and stopped crying.

"But you two are best brother and sister. You shouldn't fight." Victoria said.

"No, he shouldn't have hit me. This is why I won't talk to him." Cat said. All of a sudden, a teacher came out of the school into the courtyard.

"What are you kids doing here?" She asked.

"Um, waiting for the bell to ring?" Victoria said.

"There isn't any school today; didn't you both get the call? School is cancelled for teacher meetings. It's for all schools in the county." The teacher said. "You should go now, before you get in trouble for being on school grounds." Cat and Victoria got up and started walking off the perimeter.

"Well now what do we do? I have no way of getting to my mom she's at work." Victoria said.

"I don't want to go home, Mo took today off. I'd honestly rather be at school." Cat said.

"So… what do we do?" Victoria asked.

"Wait…" Cat said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. She had a few gift cards in her wallet. "I know where we can go…"

"Where?" Victoria asked.

"To the mall… you can use your lunch money and I can use my gift cards!" Cat said with a smile.

"Fine, but don't you have to ask your brother?" Victoria asked.

"What part of not talking to him do you not understand?" Cat asked.

"Isn't that going to get you in trouble?" Vic asked.

"I don't care. I'm too mad to care…" Cat said. "Besides, it's about time me and you have a girl's day out for once."

Both of the girls walked to the mall. Inside the mall, the cops weren't wandering around the mall considering it's the day for teacher meetings. Victoria and Cat were walking around when suddenly Cat bumped into Glitch.

"Whoa!" Cat said falling down. She looked up and saw Glitch.

"Cat? What are you doing here?" Glitch asked giving Cat a hand.

"I should ask you the same. Anyways, today we don't have school. Teacher meetings…god bless." Cat said.

"So did Mo give you permission to come here?" Glitch asked. Cat shook her head.

"No. I'm not talking to him…" Cat said.

"Why not?" Glitch asked confused.

"Ask him…anyways did Mo give YOU permission?" Cat asked.

"Yeah he did. You're going to get in trouble for being here without permission." Glitch said with a smile and his arms crossed.

"No I'm not. Because you're going to be my chaperone and tell Mo that you and I went to the mall together." Cat said.

"But that's not happening…" Glitch said.

"Yeah it is, because that's what you're telling him." Cat said with a devious smile.

"What? No way!" Glitch yelled. Cat reached into her wallet and pulled out a Swag R Us $50 gift card and held it up for Glitch to see.

"I'd beg to differ…" Cat said with a smile.

"WHERE'D YOU GET THAT?!" Glitch asked gazing at the card.

"I have my ways…keep your mouth shut and stick with the story and it's yours." Cat said.

"Fine… I won't tell Mo. But you go home when I go home." Glitch said.

"That's fine." Cat said giving the gift card to Glitch. Glitch ran off with his friends leaving Cat and Victoria alone.

"You are one manipulative little girl…I like that." Victoria said with a wink.

"I knew you would… now let's go shopping!" Cat said. Victoria and Cat spent the day shopping in all the girly stores. Cat bought a BUNCH more clothes and shoes and accessories and bows. Victoria bought some outfits and then spent the rest on candy.

"Time to go…" Glitch said walking up to Cat.

"Aww, okay. Bye Victoria! See you later!" Cat said. Victoria waved and they both went their separate ways.

Glitch and Cat took the bus home, and when they got there Mo was making dinner.

"Where the hell was you Cat?" Mo asked.

"She was with me…the whole time…" Glitch said. Cat smiled at Glitch and Glitch smiled back.

"Fine, you go get cleaned up Cat I need to talk to Glitch." Mo said. Cat rolled her eyes and went to her room.

"Glitch…I need to talk to yah. You gotta promise not to get mad…" Mo said sitting down.

"Did you touch my Lego's?!" Glitch asked.

"No?" Mo said.

"Good…continue…" Glitch said sitting down.

"Okay, look. Me and Cat got into a Lil fight last night bout ma car when you with Mike." Mo said.

"So the door was broken cracked why?" Glitch asked.

"Because I kicked it open cuz' Cat pushed the couch up to da door…" Mo said.

"Damn…okay continue?" Glitch said.

"And well she tried runnin off to her room and I grabbed her by her arm and she cursed so…I slapped her." Mo said.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Glitch yelled getting up.

"You don't need to get all worked up, youngie…" Mo said.

"WHAT? YOU DON'T EVER TOUCH MY SISTER!" Glitch yelled.

"SIT THE HELL DOWN AND LISTEN!" Mo yelled. Glitch suddenly became frightened and sat back down. "I didn't want to! She cursed and talked trash bout Hi-Def. You need to know dis okay? I feel awful bout it too. She won't even talk to me!"

"Well no duh! You hit her, Mo. And you never hit…" Glitch said.

"I know, I can't even say I'm sorry cuz' she won't lemme near her to talk to her! Do you think you could?" Mo asked.

"Why me?!" Glitch asked.

"Because you are her actual brother…she'd listen to yah. Please?" Mo asked. Glitch rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine! But you owe me…" Glitch said.

"I know, I'll buy you more ice cream…" Mo said.

"Make sure it's chocolate!" Glitch said. He got up and went over to Cat's room.

"Hey… whatcha doin?" Glitch asked sitting down on the end of Cat's bed.

"Just chilling…" Cat said.

"Look, Mo told me what happened last night. You know he's really sorry, right?" Glitch asked. Cat rolled her eyes and turned on her side.

"I really doubt that…" Cat said.

"Why? Y'all were so close and you gonna let one little thing break that?" Glitch asked.

"It's not one little thing! You were never hit so you wouldn't know…" Cat said.

"HE HITS ME ALL THE TIME!" Glitch said.

"Yeah kiddingly, but not out of anger…" Cat said.

"Look… I know Mo didn't mean to do it. It was just at the heat of the moment and he was mad and you mouthing off probably did it for him and he snapped. The point is, you shouldn't have cursed and cut the side of his car and Mo shouldn't have hit you…" Glitch said.

"But I didn't cut the car!" Cat yelled.

"Then who did?" Glitch asked. Cat looked down at the floor.

"It was Victoria. Her phone rang as we picked up the metal pipe and I was too weak to keep it from swinging. And so, it swung into his car…" Cat explained.

"Did you tell Mo that?" Glitch asked. Cat shook her head. "Then maybe you should… right now. I'll go to my room and wait there. Mo went to his room probably." Glitch said getting up and leaving the room. Cat got up off her bed and went to Mo's room which was off limits. Mo was laying on his bed listening to music and didn't notice Cat. Cat slowly crawled up on Mo's bed. The movement attracted Mo's attention.

"Cat? What are you doin' here?" Mo asked taking out his headphones. Cat hugged him instead of answering.

"Cat…I'm sorry fo hittin you…" Mo said.

'It's okay…I'm sorry for cursing and trash talking Hi-Def." Cat said hugging Mo tighter. Mo hugged her back and they both fell asleep.

Glitch was awake in his room when he smelled smoke.

"What the hell?" Glitch said getting up. He went to the kitchen, and the stove was on fire.

"FIRE! MO!" Glitch yelled running to Mo's room. They both woke up of the sudden yelling.

"MO THE STOVE IS ON FIRE!" Glitch yelled jumping up and down.

"WHAT? Cat and Glitch stay here!" Mo said. They both did as told and stayed in Mo's room. Mo ran out to the kitchen.

"Oh good god!" Mo yelled. He picked up the fire extinguisher and sprayed it all over the stove until the fire stopped.

"It's okay guys! You can come out!" Mo yelled. Glitch and Cat went out and took a look at the stove. The both gasped.

"Anyone want takeout?" Mo asked.

**Yay! Mo and Cat talking again c: so happy lol. Okay guys so I'm working on another story that I will be posting soon and I need cute little girl names. You'll see why ;D it's a humorous story so get creative lol **


	9. Chapter 9 Sick Day

**THIS IS FINALLY UPDATED! Also with Trapped in A Circle, and I'm going to update I dare you. I'm going to delete my story, Fan Girl. No one really took interest in that and neither did I xD Anyways, enjoy this chapter c: **

The next day, Cat woke up in her bed, dizzy eyed.

"Ugh…" Cat moaned. Her head was pounding and her throat was sore, she kinda thought she was sick but to be sure she went to Mo for him to check.

"Mo…" Cat said. She looked around the living room finding Glitch on the couch.

"Mo ain't here, he went out. What's wrong?" Glitch asked.

"I don't feel good; I think I'm sick…" Cat said. Glitch stood up and made a cross with his two pointer fingers.

"Stay the hell away from me, I don't wanna get sick." Glitch said. Cat rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch.

"DON'T SIT THERE!" Glitch yelled.

"Why?" Cat asked.

"Because, YOU SICK AND EVERYONE SITS ON THAT COUCH!" Glitch said.

"Then where do I go?!" Cat complained.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe YOUR ROOM?" Glitch said. Cat stuck out her tongue at Glitch and he did it back.

"Just tell me when Mo comes back…" Cat said getting up and going to her room.

"Can do, let me text him and tell him to pick up some medicine. Now run off before you infect me…" Glitch said. Cat went off to her room; Glitch picked up some Lysol and sprayed down the couch.

"Be gone germs…" Glitch said spraying the couch down.

A few hours later, Mo came home and Cat was sleeping in her bedroom.

"Hey bro." Glitch said.

"Hey, where Cat at?" Mo asked taking off his jacket and hanging it on the rack.

"Who, you mean Miss Snots a Lot? She's in her room probably asleep." Glitch said. Mo rolled his eyes and went to Cat's room.

"Knock knock, wake up." Mo said knocking on the door. Cat opened her eyes and rolled over to see Mo standing at her door.

"Oh, hey Mo…" Cat said.

"Ew, you don't sound good. I picked ya up some medicine. I picked up the grape flavor, yo favorite." Mo said.

"I hate grape…" Cat said.

"I know…" Mo said smiling. Cat rolled her eyes and tossed back over to fall asleep. "C'mon, you gotta take it. No matta how gross it is."

"I don't wanna take it right now, I wanna sleep…" Cat said.

"That's not gonna make you feel any better, this will." Mo said walking over to Cat.

"Actually, sleep is the best medicine for someone who is sick." Cat said.

"So you want a soup spoon full of medicine?" Mo said kiddingly.

"Are you trying to make me puke, or trying to make me overdose?" Cat asked. Mo laughed.

"Girl, roll over or I'mma inject this into you with a needle through yo butt." Mo said. Cat rolled over and took the spoon. She took the medicine a coughed.

"UGH, THAT TASTES LIKE CRAP." Cat said.

"That means it's gonna work." Mo said. Cat rolled back over and covered herself up with the blanket trying to go back to sleep. Mo smiled and kissed Cat on the cheek and walked out of the room. Mo walked into the living room to find Glitch sitting on the couch making kissy faces.

"What's dat fo?" Mo asked.

"OH CAT *kissy noise* I LOVE YOU." Glitch said mocking Mo.

"Shut yo mouth, she a little girl." Mo said.

"Dat don't mean you have to kiss her…" Glitch said.

"Well because you have nothing to do doesn't mean you HAVE to play with yo Lego's. Might as well be throwin those away." Mo said acting like he was going to Glitch's room. Glitch got up and jumped on Mo, tackling him to the ground.

"NOBODY TOUCHIN MA LEGO'S!" Glitch yelled. Mo moaned.

"GET OFF OF ME! I AIN'T GONNA TOUCH YO LEGO'S, DANG." Mo yelled. Glitch smiled and got off of Mo. "Crazy kid…"

Later that night, Cat came out of her room. Her face was beat red and her eyes had dark circles and bags around them. She really looked a messed.

"Holy crap…you still feeling sick?" Glitch asked. Cat nodded and wiped her nose with a tissue. "Ew, dirty girl…" Glitch said kiddingly. Cat rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen to find Mo sitting there eating…again.

"Cat? Oh my god, you okay? You look awful…" Mo asked.

"I've heard…" Cat said.

"Lemme feel yo forehead…" Mo said putting down his food and walking over to Cat. He got on one knee and put the back of his palm on her forehead.

"Jesus, you're burnin up. I think we should take yah to the hospital." Mo said worryingly. Cat jerked away from Mo.

"No! I can't go to the hospital, I HATE hospitals!" Cat whined.

"Well you gotta get better, and I gave you medicine and it obviously ain't helpin." Mo said. Cat shook her head.

"BUT I FEEL FINE! See…" Cat said. She took a step back and started to jerk, but then she sneezed and lost her balance, falling on her butt.

"Ow…" Cat moaned feeling her head.

"Yeah, I see you is fine…NOT!" Mo said getting up off of his knee. Cat looked down at the ground and then looked back up to Mo.

"I feel fine, just because I can't dance doesn't mean…oh no…" Cat said. Her eyes widened and she jumped up and ran down the hallway.

"Cat?" Mo called running after her down the hallway. She was in the bathroom, puking in the toilet.

"Alright, alright let it out…" Mo said getting on one knee and holding Cat's hair back. Once she was done puking, she picked her head out of the toilet bowl and looked at Mo.

Her face was beat red, and her eyes were watery.

"Kid, you goin to the hospital, let's get you cleaned up…" Mo said grabbing a towel and wiping Cat's mouth. Glitch swung around the corner looking in the bathroom. He noticed his sister was having her faced washed carefully with a rag. He looked over to see in the toilet.

"Ew, and to think THAT used to be soup…" Glitch said. Cat snapped her head towards Glitch giving him "the look".

"You're not *cough* helping…" Cat said. Mo pulled her face back towards him and started wiping her face again.

"We gotta go, c'mon." Mo said.

Mo took Cat to the hospital; Glitch was in the passenger seat while Cat was laying down in the backseat, covered up with about 5 tons of clothes. The two side windows were open just in case she needed some fresh air. Mo pulled up to the emergency room and stopped the car.

"I gotta go park, G can you take Cat in a check her in with the clerk?" Mo asked. Glitch looked up to him with puppy eyes.

"You mean…the one sick in the back? WHY ME!" Glitch asked.

"Because you can't drive, and she yo sister!" Mo yelled. Glitch got out of the car and opened up Cat's door. She was asleep in the backseat.

"Ugh, she's asleep! Now what do I do?" Glitch asked looked at Mo through the door.

"Gee, I don't know…maybe, WAKE HER UP?" Mo said sarcastically.

"But what if she vomits on me? I don't want guck on my clothes…" Glitch said.

"Boy, if you don't pick dat girl up and take her in she's not going to be the only one who is going to need a doctor…" Mo said. Glitch moaned and looked down at Cat. He swallowed and bent down tapping Cat on her shoulder.

"Caat… wake uuuup…" Glitch said carefully taping her shoulder. Cat looked up and saw Glitch's emerald green eyes. She sat up and got out of the car.

"Now hold her tight, it's cold outside and you don't want her to get somethin worse. I'll go park, go check in." Mo said. He drove off leaving Cat and Glitch standing there. Glitch looked down at Cat and grabbed her carefully so that way she didn't puke all over him. He held her close and walked inside the hospital.

Cat looked around the waiting room, she saw sick babies, old people coughing, and one guy that was in a wheel chair just staring at Cat. Cat hid behind Glitch in terror.

"This place is just plain creepy…" Glitch whispered. He took a hold of Cat's hand and took her to a chair.

"Sit here, don't move. I'm going to check you in, okay?" Glitch said. Cat nodded and sat down in the chair. Glitch went up to the clerk to check her in, while Cat sat there looking down at the floor. She was way too afraid to look up at these people, they scared her, but in a way she felt bad for them. She glanced up and saw the same guy in the wheel chair, still staring at her. She immediately looked back down at the floor, trying not to look up.

Glitch walked back and sat down next to Cat.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Mo, and wait for them to call your name to see the doctor." Glitch said.

"Let's hope this doesn't take too long, I don't like it here." Cat said with a scratchy voice from her sore throat.

"Yeah, I thought it was only me…" Glitch said. He took off his gloves and held them in his left hand. Cat's eyes started getting heavy, but she had to stay awake for the doctor. Mo came through the front door, and saw Glitch and Cat sitting down. Mo went over and sat into the empty seat next to Cat.

"Did you check her in?" Mo asked. Glitch nodded, Cat looked up at Mo.

"This place is creepy…" Cat whispered.

"Well, it's the place that holds the doctor that holds your cure." Mo said with a smile. Cat rolled her eyes and looked back down at the floor.

They sat there for at least an hour waiting for Cat's name to be called, name after name Mo, Cat, and Glitch sat there, bored as crap.

"This is bullshiz…" Mo said.

"We've been waiting for at least an hour…that's long enough." Glitch said. Finally, the clerk called Cat's name.

"Caterina…" The clerk called.

"That's us!" Mo yelled before the clerk could get the rest of the name out.

"The doctor is waiting for you, room 318 on floor 5. Take the elevator." The clerk said.

"Thanks…" Mo said. Cat and Glitch got up and started following Mo to the elevator. They got inside and pressed 5. Cat doesn't like elevators, considering she got caught in one about a year ago. She held on tight to Mo's hand, closing her eyes and ignoring the feeling in her stomach. The doors opened and they walked out.

Mo scanned the doors as they went down the hallways.

"315, 316, 317, and 318! We're here…" Mo said in a welcoming voice. He opened the door and went inside. Cat was right behind him, and Glitch was behind her. It looked really dirty to Cat; it was probably because it was extremely old. Mo picked Cat up and put her on the seat.

"I don't wanna stay here, it's scary and gross…" Cat said.

"Quit whining, this is gonna help you get better." Mo said sitting down on the chair next to Glitch taking out his phone and scanning through his texts. Cat looked around and saw all the tools around the room, and looked over to the charts of bodies. Cat hates those things, they always creep her out. The doctor came into the room.

"Ah, it's Caterina…nice to meet you." The doctor said with a smile on his face. "I'm Dr. Riley." He held his hand out for a handshake to Cat. Cat held out her hand and shook his slowly.

"Ha-ha, so what are we here for?" Dr. Riley asked. Mo stood up and got next to Cat.

"Hi Doc, I'm her guardian. Anyways, she's really sick and I've tried giving her medicine and everything but she's just puked it up. She's was running a 100 degree fever, but that was a few hours ago." Mo explained.

"Well, I've got a thermometer so let's take it now." Dr. Riley said, he pulled out an electric thermometer and put it in Cat's ear. Once he heard the 'beep' he took it out.

"Jeez, 103.5. That's not good, well any other symptoms you've noticed?" Dr. Riley asked.

"Just normally what a sick person would do, vomiting, high fever, sleeping a lot, eating very little, the usual…" Mo answered. Dr. Riley was writing on his clipboard.

"Yes, well. We will take a little bit of blood just to be sure and then I will give you a prescription to help her. The nurse will be in soon." Dr. Riley said with a smile leaving the room.

"Either you missed a side effect and I'm hearing things or I just heard they are going to take blood…" Cat said.

"You heard correct…" Glitch said.

"Lord save my soul…" Cat said.

"Stop overreacting, it's just a little needle. Take off your jacket and gloves, they gonna need your skin." Mo said. Cat took off her jacket and gloves. Cat seems like she's mad, but she's not. She's just really upset that she is putting her brother's through this.

**Cat's P.O.V **

Okay, so I'm sick. Big whoop, why does Mo have to make a big deal of it? Glitch just keeps on making jokes because…well…he's Glitch. That's what he does…  
But MO, he's acting like I have some sort of disease or something and rushes me straight to the hospital. I hate hospitals, they're nasty and they have really weird people. Some of them I feel bad for and some of them just give me the creeps.

Now I'm waiting in a dirty doctor's office for some nurse to take my blood with probably a used needle. I also hate needles, pain gives me the creeps, and I'm going to get lots of it. Not only am I stuck in here, I also feel like crap. It's just a NORMAL SICKNESS! Everybody is acting so dramatic, and it's tweeking me. Here goes my night…

**End of P.O.V **

The nurse came into the room with her plate of "goodies" in her hand. Cat glanced to see what was on the plate, and she saw a huge needle. She whipped her head towards Mo.

"You said it was small!" Cat whined.

"Compared to a harpoon, that is small." Mo said while smiling. Cat rolled her eyes while Glitch chuckled at Mo's joke. Mo got up and walked over to Cat.

"Alright now drop yo pants…" Mo said.

"WHAT?" Cat yelled.

"Ha-ha, I'm just kiddin… come here." Mo said with his arms open and a big smile on his face. Cat shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid of what you are going to do to me…" Cat said.

"I'm not gonna do nothing, now come here." Mo said. Cat slowly crawled over to Mo as he wrapped his strong arms around her with a grip.

"Hold out your arm." The nurse said. Cat reached her left arm out and buried her face into Mo's chest with her right arm around his back. The nurse took Cat's arm and wiped a wet wipe in the middle of her arm. This made Cat squiggle a little, but then she stopped and kept burying her face into Mo's chest. She could smell the Axe he was wearing on his clothes, it was a very comforting smell to her.

"Alright, now hold still. This will only take a second or two…" The nurse said griping Cat's arm. Cat closed her eyes and tried not to worry, Mo was holding on to her tightly, rubbing the back of her head for comfort.

Cat was relaxed, and all of a sudden she felt a shock of pain shoot up her arm. Cat gripped the back of Mo's jacket and pulled her head close to his chest even more as if she was smothering herself. She felt the needle come out.

"All done, that wasn't so bad, was it." The nurse said. She put the needle back on the tray and went out of the room. Cat's arm was throbbing with pain, her body aches got worse. She pulled away from Mo and looked at her arm. There was a band aid from where she got the shot.

"Yah did well, Cat." Mo said smiling.

"I saw you grip the back of Mo's jacket, he-he…" Glitch said.

"Shut yo mouth, at least she didn't cry like a baby unlike someone when he had to get his 7th grade shots…" Mo snapped. Glitch gave Mo a dirty look.

"I did no such thing!" Glitch denied. Mo rolled his eyes.

"Whateva you wanna believe, the doctor should be in here in a while. Hopefully soon, I don't wanna spend more time then I have to in this place…" Mo said. Cat nodded in agreement and looked back down at her throbbing arm.

Around the area of the band aid, it was all black and blue. _This nurse didn't know what she was doing with that shot; now I'm bruised. _Cat thought.

About another hour passed, and finally the doctor came in.

"Sorry for the long wait, there seems to be nothing wrong so I prescribed her with a medicine you can pick up tomorrow. Just drink a lot of orange juice, and get a lot of rest and you'll be better in a matter of a few days." Dr. Riley said, he handed the prescription slip to Mo. "You might wanna take a few days off of school too; you don't want to infect anyone else."

"Thanks Doc, let's go." Mo said.

Mo, Glitch, and Cat came in the door, Glitch flopped on the couch and Cat went straight to her room to get some sleep.

"You still gotta go to bed, G. We have a dance off tomorrow with Riptide and you need your sleep." Mo said. Glitch moaned and got up and went to his room. Mo was just glad that he got out of that hospital, being there for almost 4 hours was enough to say "I'm done."

**OKAY, Update. It really isn't a strong idea but it leads up to the next chapter, plus I've kept you waiting long enough. Just remember that I love you all **

**I'm thinking of writing a new story too, so keep on looking on the site and there might be a new story! **** I will assure you it's a comedy… **

**Reviews are love and just a little hint about the next chapter, Glitch and Cat are mostly together in the next one. Mo isn't really there in the next chapter. **** Love you! **


End file.
